The Legion of Chaos
by HoOpercabethorpercicoPJO
Summary: Percy, Jason and Nico join the Legion of Chaos and meet characters from Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Kane Chronicles, Divergent, HIVE, Gallagher, Heist society, Disney, Skullduggery Pleasant, Sherlock, Merlin, and Dr Who (11th Dr). Tartarus starts to rise on earth so Chaos sends his best Alphas to help the Avengers (and Spiderman) to try and stop him. Spoilers for like, everything.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: Ok, before you start to read this fan fiction, I will give you some tips. I know that there are like _so _many different fandoms in this fanfic but please don't be put off. For the most part, they are just one-shot encounters and you probably won't see the fandom again in the story. If you come across a fandom you don't know, you can easily work it out, the characters are easy to understand and you can probably understand the storyline without 100% understanding the characters. If it is something big that you don't understand, then it will probably be explained later on, if not, feel free to PM me. As I go along with the story, I will make a list of all the characters on my profile so you can identify any that you don't know. The only fandom you can't work around, is the Percy Jackson fandom. You are gonna be pretty lost in the story if you don't at least kind of understand the PJO or HoO fandoms. Sorry. Explanations over, please enjoy the story.)**

**Prologue:**

Percy Jackson stood stiffly next to the outcast son of Jupiter. His eyes wondered yet again over the place he used to call home.

"Percy?"

He smiled as he saw a figure clambering up Half-Blood Hill. Nico came to stand next to him. Nico Di Angelo, the only one who had not yet abandoned him after the war.

Once the battle against Gaia had finally ceased, Annabeth confessed to him that it was too painful to stay with him. Every time she saw him, the memory of Tartarus 'haunted' her. Percy didn't blame her for this though, nor did he feel any disgust towards her when she came out as lesbian and got with Piper. It was the fact that she had started to deliberately avoid him, ignore him even since Adam Colton got to camp.

Adam Colton was an unclaimed demigod, arrived about three weeks after the war ended. Percy wasn't throwing about any wild accusations, but as soon as he got to camp, one by one all of Percy's friends seemed to desert him or find a reason why they disliked him.

Clarisse and the Ares cabin had a newfound hatred for him, because he humiliated them in the training room, with his wrestling and sparring skills greatly improved after the war. He felt hurt by this because he had grown quite close with Clarisse over the second war final stand.

Travis, Conner and basically the entirety Hermes cabin had started to shun him and mock him for trying to prevent their pranks on unsuspecting cabins.

And those 'unsuspecting cabins' where indignant of Percy's help, feeling that he was treating them like weaklings. Gradually they began to shirk away from him as well.

Leo was never that fond of Percy since they had met. At that point, Leo had heard so much about Percy, he was practically worshiping the ground he walked on, and Percy, who wasn't keen on fame and stuff, sort of rejected him. Leo had never really forgotten it and seemed start to remember it quite strongly since the war.

Thalia hardly ever saw Percy, what with her being the Lieutenant of the Hunt. She was so busy that Percy hadn't actually seen her since two weeks after the war.

With Annabeth and Piper avoiding him so much, he really needed Grover to lean on, but he wasn't there either.

It wasn't that Grover disliked him; it's just that he was so wrapped up in his Lord of the Wild stuff that he failed to notice Percy's mental state deteriorating as he became more and more isolated.

Nico was there when he could be, but he too was being drawn away from Percy in the form of working in the Underworld for his dad.

Poseidon had claimed Adam as his honorary son, which Percy didn't object to as he had done some pretty cool shit on the quests that he'd been on. Adam was reasonably nice to Percy most of the time, it's just everything he did seemed unnatural, _fake_. With Adam to fuss over Poseidon didn't contact or talk to Percy as much. In fact neither did any of the other Gods.

Percy was slowly but surely being pushed into the background.

The final blow was when his parents died. He was distraught; the police reported that there was a nearby explosion from a gas pipe, which caused a fire that killed both Paul and Sally. But Percy knew that in his world, suspicious things like this weren't coincidences. Either a rogue monster killed them, or someone or something had been sent to kill them.

When he found out, there was no one there for Percy to lean on.

Annabeth should have helped him…but she didn't. Grover should have realised… but he didn't. Thalia should have been there…but she wasn't. Poseidon should have noticed…but he didn't. _Someone _should have _helped _him…but no one did.

When Nico returned from the underworld five weeks after the war, he found Percy locked in the Poseidon cabin, half starved and in a severe state of depression. He tried to get people's attention, but they brushed him off. He did what he could for Percy but he couldn't do much by himself.

He contacted Jason to try and get help from the Camp Jupiter, but instead found out Jason had been outcasted. Reyna had turned bitter on him for the relationship rejection he gave her, and when Octavian succeeded in charging him for breaking the ancient laws by travelling to Rome, she did nothing to stop it.

He, like Percy, had lost his girlfriend after the war, and felt almost as broken as Percy. A similar thing was happening to Jason, people had started to ignore him or find reasons to dislike him.

Percy and Nico had decided to leave and join Jason.

The night after they had agreed to this, they had a dream with a mysterious deity:

_FLASHBACK –_

_Nico opened his eyes, he was definitely still asleep - his body was sluggish and unresponsive._

_He looked slowly around; he was sitting on a chair, still in his pyjamas. There was a bright spotlight shining directly down on him. It was making him feel uncomfortable and he could not see anything in the shadows around him._

_Suddenly another spotlight lit up next to him. It was Percy, who clearly looked a little startled from waking up in a dream on an uncomfortable wooden chair under a harsh white light. _

_Before Nico could call out to him, another spotlight lit up, on his other side. This time it was Jason who looked even more uncomfortable, as it became apparent that he only slept in his boxers. _

"_Perseus Jackson." _

"_Nicc__ólo Di Angelo."_

" _Jason Grace"_

_A deep shadowy voice rumbled. The sound seemed to surround them, not coming from any point in the room in particular. It sort of felt like they were on trial for something as the insensitive lighting glared down at them._

_Each of them felt uncomfortable hearing their full names._

_The enigmatic voice continued, " You each have served your life well…"_

_They all winced as they heard 'have', did that mean that this powerful sounding deity that was controlling their dream would end them? Nico started to panic._

"_I can see you are beginning to fade amongst your current companions. Whilst I cannot stop this, I can offer you a new life."_

_Jason frowned. Percy blinked. Nico froze._

" _What?"_

_The words slipped out Percy's mouth before he could stop them._

"_Sorry! Uh…sir? I mean um, I would be flattered but why? And who are you? Uh…sir?"_

_The voice chuckled, lights flared up around the room - no hall they were sitting in. A large and impressive being sat on a black throne in front of them. There were pinpricks of light on the throne as if it was made up of the galaxies. Nico could not see much of the figure as it was mainly in a shadow, but he could feel the power that radiated off him…it? The raw power felt like this being could destroy each of the Olympians and barely lift a finger._

_Percy gulped._

"_I'm afraid I cannot reveal who I am until you accept. But in answer to your first question: I can tell you are very talented young people, whose lives are rapidly approaching their end – far too quickly for my liking. I offer a new life to people who I feel deserve it. No, you do not get reborn, you keep your memories, but you gain a new identity and never have to reveal your old one" _

_Jason cautiously ventured a question "And what would we do in…our new life?"_

"_You would train, mentally and physically. Gain powers, learn how to wield and manipulate things. Meet and befriend people like you, who have lost hope in their original lives. Get new names. Become protectors in a sense. Immortal protectors that do not live on earth."_

_Nico's face scrunched in confusion. "Sorry sir, I do not understand. We would not live on earth? We would be immortal? We would leave our old lives behind and start afresh with people we've never met before?"_

_The being smiled. " Yes, to all. Should you accept this, go to the top of Half-Blood Hill tomorrow at 10pm. Jason, if you agree you shall be teleported there by me and we shall continue from there." _

_Each of the boys saw darkness fill their eyes and gradually each awoke, filled with questions._

_FLASHBACK END –_

Of course the boys had agreed to it, they had decided on leaving their old lives anyway, why not take up this mysterious and generous offer?

So, back to the present where the three stood, taking what was probably their last ever look at the Greek Camp.

A black portal shimmered into existence in front of them. Out stepped a scaled down figure that they had each seen in their dream. He wore a galaxy-covered cloak that seemed to melt out of the portal.

"Good decision boys"boomed the man.

Each of them felt a tickling sensation as they were pulled through the portal and once again found themselves in the massive hall in front of the throne, this time standing.

The man smiled down at them in a fatherly way.

"Welcome to the Void. I am Chaos and you are about to join the Legion of Chaos"


	2. Chapter 1: New Alphas

**Chapter 1:**

_**VALKYRIE – **_

"Valkyrie Cain to my office please"

Chaos' voice reverberated around the grounds of Chaos. A teenage girl who stood in front of a small crowd of newbies stopped her demonstration of how to cushion your fall by manipulating the air. She sighed and unseen face scowled. Her face was covered by a hood from her black cloak, her long dark hair swished as she turned to face her companions.

Valkyrie wore a sleeveless emerald top, tight black trousers and leather boots underneath her black cloak with a silver fastening. One of her assistants wore a white shirt with a few of his top buttons undone, dark blue jeans and converses under his gold cloak that also covered his face.

The other had blonde hair, ripped blue jean shorts, uggs, and a bright pink tank top with the words 'Move Bitch' on them under her multi coloured tie-dyed cloak.

Chaos wasn't too picky about what the Alphas wore as long as they had a cloak that covered their face.

"You'll be fine with them, Enchantress, Sorcerer?" Valkyrie addressed her friends.

"Yeah you go Val, 'cause I doubt you'll be fine if you don't" the girl answered with a slight accent.

Valkyrie teleported to Chaos' office. She tried using the new form of teleportation that Prongs had taught her called apparition, but it made her feel sick.

"You called?" Valkyrie had been part of the Legion of Chaos for over six million years so she and Chaos were on good terms.

Chaos smiled at her. "Yes we have four new recruits, all for the Alphas, three are possibilities for the Alpha Elites"

Valkyrie's eyes widened in shock "_All _for the Alphas. _Three _for the ELITES?"

Most new recruits that joined the Legion became part of the ranks of soldiers or the ranks of magic people or the clever people that did clever stuff that Valkyrie didn't understand very well. The particularly good people became Commanders of divisions or a Lieutenant (that's what Skulduggery was) and the very best joined the Alphas. A squad made up of the very best at…well everything in the whole of Chaos' creation, every universe and galaxy that existed. And the leaders of them joined the Elites.

Currently there were only three Elite Alphas. Valkyrie, Prongs and Four.

Chaos continued after nodding "Three boys, one girl, the boys are from a different world to the girl but they will train and get to know each other whilst you tell the rest of the Alphas. Two of the boys and the girl will almost definitely be Elites."

Valkyrie slowly nodded. Processing the information. "Have they chosen their names yet?"

"No, keep the available Alphas in the common room and I shall alert you when they have."

_**PRONGS –**_

Prongs grinned, "I think you'll find that I win". He laid out his cards.

He sat on Aqua's bed. Aqua and Hunt had been teaching Prongs, King and Raven a card game and Prongs was kicking their asses.

"Nope, I do"

Or not. Guardian smirked at him, her long blonde hair loose and her blue eyes teasing him.

"ALL AVAILABLE ALPHAS TO THE COMMON ROOM IMMEDIATELY" Valkyrie's voice echoed around the dormitory block.

Prongs smiled he had been in Chaos' Legion for about five thousand years now and Valkyrie was a very good friend of his.

When he had joined Chaos' Legion, he had to leave his old name - Harry Potter, behind. Him, Ron (who had chosen his name as King in memory of his Quidditch times) and Hermione (who had chosen the name Raven as in Ravenclaw) were invited to the Alphas.

Prongs knew that Ginny was a lieutenant of an army division and was now known as Lieutenant Theta, as that was her division. His parents were soldiers in Division Elipson, he had met them a few times and Sirius was in Division Omega. He learnt that when everyone died, Chaos judged them to see if they were worthy or not to be in his army. A few special cases were taken when he recruited people who were still alive. He had not met many other people from his world in Chaos' Legion though, due to the enormous expanse of the army.

He did not know much about his fellow Alphas though, as he knew they all had difficult lives and preferred to keep them secret. He knew their names though. Aqua was once known as Finnick Odair, Gaurdian as Primrose Everdeen and Hunt as Gale Hawthorne.

"Come on Prongs" called King as he apparated to the common room.

When Prongs got there, he settled down on his comfy chair that reminded him of the ones Dumbledore used to conjure up. He had learnt that Dumbledore had declined the offer of joining the Legion but instead wishing to live a peaceful life in the Void.

Around the large table sat Aqua, Hunt, Guardian, King, Raven, Valkyrie (who apparently had been known as that in her previous life as well); Four, previously known as Tobias Eaton; Six, once known as Beatrice (or Tris) Prior; Emerald, once known as Katarina Bishop; Heist, once known as W.W Hale V; Genius, once known as Laura Brand; Mastermind, once known as Otto Malpanese; Enchantress, once known as Sadie Kane; and Sorcerer, once known as Carter Kane.

It appeared that Wraith and Ninja (Shelby Trinty and Wing Fanchu) were both on a mission.

Valkyrie spoke "Chaos has informed me that we are to have four new Alphas and possibly three of them being Elites. Three boys and one girl"

_**PERCY, NICO AND JASON –**_

Percy, Jason and Nico stood in front of Chaos, it had been about ten years since he brought them to this compound and they had finally completed their training.

Chaos had told them that he could control time as long as it wasn't on any of the 8 first planets, so whilst they were in this part of the Void, he could make their training take up ten years whilst in the rest of it, only ten minutes had passed.

In their ten years he had taught them basic things that were necessary, like simple elemental magic (Percy was already skilled in manipulating water, Jason likewise with air and Nico with earth but they had now learnt the basics of each element). They had done hours of physical training a day and improved their weaponry skills. Percy had actually quite deccent aim and could now hit the target from 50 metres away. Chaos had also got rid of their ADHD and Dyslexia and they did hours of educational work a day as well. He had also taught them a simple way of teleportation. He told them that there were plenty of other ways they could learn it, but this was the simplest. Nico's shadow travelling being an example of difficult mode of teleportation. He also taught them helpful things like how to control your appearance such as being able to change what you wear with a click of your fingers or what age in your lifetime your appear as. For example if you died at 43 years old, you could appear as your 18 year old self.

Chaos beamed down at them. "Your training was shorter than most as it usually takes them many more years to master the weapons."

The boys grinned proudly.

"Now the time has come for you to finally meet the Legion. But first you need to meet the other one who is joining at the same time"

He clapped his massive hands and a teenage girl faded into existence next to Jason. She was quite tall for a girl and had long brown hair pulled back into a braid. She wore a loose black top with flames on it, black running leggings and worn, brown leather boots.

"Before you join I must tell you this – it is up to you whether or not you keep your past secret from your fellow Alphas but you must never reveal your identity to anyone in the ranks unless you definitely know them. So, for now, you must choose your new name"

"Does it matter what it is?"

"Well not really, but remember you are going to live with these names for the rest of eternity so choose something impressive but don't choose something stupid."

"What would you suggest?"

"Maybe change your clothes into what you would wear in battle and choose something that suit your appearance. Also you must always wear a cloak with a hood that I enchant to cover your face in shadows but reveal your face to people you choose."

Nico snapped his fingers and he was wearing his black armour and shrouded in a jet – black cloak that covered his face.

"He looks a bit like the Grim Reaper" remarked Percy.

"He should be called Reaper, definitely Reaper" declared Jason.

"Okay then." accepted Nico.

Jason snapped into his golden armour and blue-white cloak.

"I think Gladiator suits you" said Percy tilting his head to one side as he looked at Jason.

"Yeah, I like that" agreed Jason.

Percy thought about it and said "I think I want to be Torrent. Or Tornado. Or Cyclone."

"Cyclone" stated Nico.

"Sounds good" grinned Percy.

The girl just stood there, not bothering to change into any new clothing.

She smiled at Chaos "And I'll be Mockingjay".


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Living Legends

**Chapter 2: Meet the Living Legends**

_**MASTERMIND – **_

They had been sitting in the Common Room for about 8 minutes discussing the thought of new Alphas when Valkyrie put her hand up for silence.

"Okay Chaos just contacted me telepathically and they have chosen their names."

The Alphas waited eagerly to hear the new names.

"They are: Gladiator, Cyclone, Reaper and Mockingjay"

Mastermind watched curiously as Guardian's face lit up and a smile break through Aqua's. But what really surprised him was Hunt's reaction. He just grinned like a maniac and looked hugely relieved. He didn't know Hunt very well, Hunt always appeared quite anxious and worried as if…as if he was waiting for someone who hadn't arrived yet.

Mastermind realised that he must know at least one of these people and that person must mean a lot to him.

Everyone else's faces stayed blank as they didn't recognise any of the names.

Valkyrie put up her hand again as she frowned, listening to Chaos' voice inside her head.

"He's gonna come and talk to us quickly before he brings them in."

Everyone nodded and waited for him to arrive. Valkyrie was sort of the unofficial leader as she was one of the oldest, closest to Chaos, had awesome control over her powers and had been blessed by Chaos himself so she also had the power of creation. Thus making her one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

They watched as they saw a familiar portal appear and Chaos step out of it.

He smiled round at them and shrunk down so that he was the same sort of size as them.

"It is good to see you all here, with the exception of Ninja and Wraith who are on a field mission in Beetlejuice, of course"

Mastermind snorted "'Cause that's totally what they're doing."

He knew what their relationship was like. They were out on a 'field mission' probably doing the opposite of what they were supposed to be doing.

"Don't make fun of their relationship" said Genius mock-sternly to him.

"Speaking of which…" smirked Four.

"Three new boys, huh?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at Valkyrie "Finally gonna get laid?"

"Fuck off" scowled Valkyrie

"Now, now children, stop arguing, the adults have important work to do" Chaos teased and then continued.

"Okay, now you need to hear this before you meet them. The girl, Mockingjay, is known by a few of you…"

He looked at Guardian, Aqua and Hunt, who beamed.

"But the other three boys are not known personally by anyone."

Raven frowned "Personally?"

"They are legendary in the Void. You have probably dismissed their stories as myths or heard their tales whispered round campfires. This is why I will tell Gladiator, Cyclone and Reaper that they shouldn't feel obliged to show their appearance or tell you their old name."

The Alphas stared at Chaos in shock. Legendary? They were having living legends join the Legion? Well that at least explained why they were all in the Alphas.

Mastermind racked his brains. He could not think of any people that featured in tales that were likely to join the Legion. Apart from the modern myths of the first 8 planets. It was very rare for Chaos to send missions to the first 8 planets because they all had their own immortal deities that were supposed to fix problems. So new recruits from those planets gave hazy details but most tales were unlikely to be true.

"So, without further ado…" Chaos clapped his hands.

A boy in a golden armour and a cloak that had an electric blue hood which faded to white at the bottom of the cape, appeared next to Chaos. He stood tall and rigid, with an air of authority that came with someone used to leadership. Definitely one for the Elites.

Another boy materialised next to him, this one had gold tinted green armour that hugged his body. He was tall and less stocky than the other boy, but no less muscular. His cloak was fascinating; it appeared translucent and made out of water yet it seemed solid but moved like silk. It cast a slightly blue shadow over his face.

A spark of fire appeared next to the boy in the water-cape, it quickly spiralled upwards getting larger and larger until it slowly died out leaving a girl in it's place. Her cloak appeared to be made out of fire, but like the boy's cape, it moved like silk, and obviously wasn't harming her.

Valkyrie looked in interest at the girl. Fire teleportation was very difficult to learn and even Valkyrie hadn't mastered it yet. It was also very dangerous; the girl must have a huge amount of courage to even attempt it.

She wore black tight trousers, worn, brown, leather boots and jacket. Her hair was braided down her left shoulder and reached her mid-stomach.

The room suddenly darkened and all the shadows were drawn towards a spot next to the girl. They twisted up to form a figure completely black covered boy. He had a very dangerous aura around him, all of them had the "You don't mess with me" appearance, but this boy in black had a very threatening edge.

'Yup, that's Reaper.' thought Mastermind slightly wary.

Chaos turned to face them. "Your pasts are famous in the Void, Cyclone, Gladiator and Reaper, so it is up to you if you even want to show your appearance."

The three boys stiffened visibly when Chaos told them that they were 'famous'. They looked at each other deciding what to do.

The boy in the water-cape that Chaos had addressed as Cyclone spoke.

"And what about Mockingjay?"

His voice was smooth, calm and carried that sense of authority that the other boy, Gladiator, showed.

"Mockingjay's planet is not as famous as her so not many people will know her story just from hearing her previous name."

Cyclone nodded slowly.

"You said that in this Legion, you leave your old life behind. You start afresh and your past has no impact on you from here on in. I have no problem revealing the life I left behind as long as no one bothers me about it."

Reaper silently nodded in agreement.

Gladiator sighed " If you guys are revealing your pasts then I may as well. Wouldn't want to be the odd one out"

Chaos smiled and gave the gesture with his hand for 'go ahead'.

Mockingjay looked at the others, who nodded at her. She pulled back her fire-that-was-not-on-fire-hood to show a pretty girl with long, brown plaited hair and piercing grey eyes. She grinned at them as she spoke.

"I am Mockingjay, formerly known as Katniss Everdeen."

The surname sounded familiar to Mastermind, maybe it was Hunt's surname and that's why she was so impor- nope. Mastermind stopped his trail of thought as he noticed the way they looked at each other. That was not how siblings looked at each other. She must be Guardian's or Aqua's sibling.

Cyclone then stepped forwards and pulled back his hood. Underneath was a very good-looking tanned face with messy but styled jet-black hair. His eyes were the colour of the ocean and they scanned the room studying everyone.

"I am Cyclone, formerly known as Percy Jackson."

Gasps went round the room as they stared at Cyclone. Percy Jackson's tales were indeed the stuff of legend. Mastermind joined Chaos' Legion about seven hundred thousand years ago and he had been amazed by the supposed fictional 'Percy Jackson's bravery and skill. He had often heard stories about him used by instructors to encourage people into doing courage-required things.

Gladiator stepped forward and pulled back his hood. He revealed a pale face with short-cropped blonde hair. His electric blue eyes seemed to cut through the air as he studied their reactions. He was also extremely attractive and had a stoic expression face.

"I am Gladiator, formerly known as Jason Grace"

Eyes widened even further at that. Jason Grace had almost as big a reputation in The Void as Percy Jackson.

Reaper stood forward this time and pulled back his hood. His very dark brown eyes darted round the room and his lips curled into a very frightening smirk. He had long, black curly hair that framed his very striking olive tone coloured face. He had high cheekbones and large eyes that would have made him look cute if he wasn't so intimidating.

"I am Reaper, formerly known as Nico Di Angelo"

Mastermind just stared speechless as he saw his three of his favourite heroes that he thought were imaginary step out in front of him.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting The Doctor

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Doctor**

Cyclone, Gladiator and Reaper soon established themselves as _the _top fighters.

Mockingjay was obviously the best at archery, Four was still the most lethal with a machine gun, they were nowhere near as clever as Mastermind, Genius or Rave, and no one had Guardian's skill with healing.

But when it came to swordsmanship or hand to hand combat, they were unbeatable.

About seventy years after properly joining the Legion, they had eah been on thousands of missions and the three of them formed Chaos' personal assassins team called 'The Fallen'. None of their assassination missions had taken longer than a day, they were a formidable force and infamous throughout the galaxies.

In this time, they had each improved their…everything and were starting to explore uncharted territory. Cyclone's water manipulation skills were so coordinated that he had started investigating some really creepy shit.

Like controlling people's body movements through their 75% water bodies. He had only just started to try this but he really freaked everyone out when he revealed what he was trying to do.

Cyclone and Reaper were lazing about after a seventy minute spar that didn't get very far because they were both very evenly matched. As they lay in the Training Arena, Cyclone couldn't help but notice how awkward Reaper acted around him. He had only started noticing this a couple of months back when he discovered his bisexuality.

After thirty years of knowing each other very well, Gladiator and Valkyrie started dating and were in a very happy relationship together.

Mockingjay had evidently been Hunt's girlfriend in their previous lives so they got together immediately.

Cyclone w`s broken from his musings when the door to the Training Arena opened and a tall ginger with straight hair peered through.

Cyclone had never seen her before.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Rory anywhere?"

_**AMY POND –**_

Earlier to present

"Oops, we've lost Rory" said the Doctor, frowning.

He was taking Amy and Rory to see his real father and they were looking round this massive palace that the Doctor was trying to navigate them through.

Miles of corridor stretched out in front of them and the Doctor looked around frantically.

"Damn, they've changed this a lot since I was last here."

Amy looked in wonder at the luxurious palace. They exited through the garden that was full of colourful and impressive plants that twisted and bloomed. They came to another large building that looked modern and new.

"What's this building then?" Amy asked the Doctor, who shrugged.

"No clue, lets investigate!"

They followed the passageway to some large wooden doors.

"Rory can't have gone far, maybe he's through there" the Doctor pointed at the doors.

They couldn't hear anyone inside so Amy opened them and peered through.

The room appeared to be some sort of training room, with medieval weapons lining the walls and a large sandy area in the middle with dummies hacked to pieces. And most importantly two tired-looking teenage boys looking at her questioningly.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Rory anywhere?" was all Amy could think of to say.

The boys frowned, looking confused.

"Sorry, who? I don't think I know anyone called Rory" said the boy on the left who was holding a very frightening, black sword.

"You don't? Oh bollocks, where could he be?" hummed the doctor as he stepped next to me.

"You haven't seen my father anywhere have you?"

"Depends, who's your father?" said the other boy who wore a strange water-like cape.

"Chaos."

The two boys stared at the Doctor in shock.

LINEBREAK

Cyclone sat next to Amy, and the other elites, Rory and the Doctor sat with him. They were in some room in the training compound with comfy chairs.

Cyclone spoke "Chaos is a bit like God, isn't he?"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow "God?"

"You know, the one in Christianity, the Bible. The creator of everything."

"I suppose so." considered Prongs, thinking.

"He judges everyone when they die doesn't he?" said Reaper "Like 'God' supposedly does"

"And he's got a son who performs miracles, dies and then comes back in another body." Cyclone nodded at the Doctor.

The Doctor burst out laughing, "What, so I'm Jesus?"

"Yup" nodded Reaper.

They all smiled at each other, once Chaos had located Rory, he gave them formal introductions to his son.

"So, how does that blue thing of yours work?" asked Mockingjay.

"The TARDIS? Chaos blessed it with his time power thingy and so that's why it can travel through time. It took ages for me to enchant it to work on the first 8 planets though"

"Awesome" grinned Four.

LINEBREAK

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were preparing to leave when the Doctor caught a quick word with Cyclone and Reaper.

"Are you two dating?" he asked them looking back and forth between them.

Cyclone turned red and frantically shook his head whilst Reaper froze, a light blush on his cheeks.

"That's a shame, you both obviously like each other so I think you should."

With that, the Doctor left, leaving them blushing and dumbstruck.

**Short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Team Building Exercise

**Chapter 4: A Team Building Exercise**

Prongs sat with Lieutenant Theta (Ginny) on her bed, keeping her up to date with all the gossip from the Alpha squad.

"So Reaper and Cyclone are dating each other now?" she frowned trying to remember all the Alphas.

"Yup, and Chaos told me that there might be some new recruits for the Legion soon, so maybe you'll get a Commander."

Lieutenant Theta ran Division Theta by herself, there was supposed to be a commander for each division as well but the previous Commander retired to the Void after 7 million years of service in the army.

So far no one was suitable for Commander Theta so maybe one of the new recruits would fill the spot.

"ELITES TO MY OFFICE PLEASE" Chaos' booming voice resonated around the army division block.

"Gotta go now, see you soon Lieutenant Theta" he kissed her forehead and then apparated to Chaos' office.

Already waiting for him were: Four, Mockingjay, Valkyrie and Gladiator. They were still missing Cyclone. Reaper did not join the elites because he was not a leader in his previous life, but he was still one of the very best warriors in the whole Legion.

Cyclone materialized next to Valkyrie and Chaos started to speak.

"You are all extremely good leaders, but I realised that you do not know each other like friends would. You are always busy and never spend that much time with your fellow Elites, in fact the last time you were all together like this, I think was when my son visited 20 years ago."

Everyone nodded, understanding that he was right.

"So, I am sending you together to a school in the 27th galaxy to get to know each other personally."

"Like a…team building exercise?" asked Mockingjay, slightly confused at the prospect of being sent somewhere as a team.

"Yes, exactly. Also there are three new recruits, one for the Elites she will meet you there."

"She? Finally, another girl" sighed Valkyrie.

Chaos smiled at her, "She has not decided on a name yet but you go and pack for this…team building exercise and I will tell you when she has"

They nodded and teleported to their respective rooms.

_**GALLAGHER ACEDEMY –**_

"Cameron Morgan!" called her Ms Morgan.

Cammie grumbled, it was one day before summer vacation was over. Bex had been staying with them over the holidays and Liz and Macey arrived earlier so they were catching up with each other. Her mum just _had _to interrupt didn't she?

There was some rumour that another group of boys would be joining Gallagher but Cammie doubted it was true. Probably just some of Tina Walter's made up gossip.

"There will be seven new students this year, they are arriving shortly. Four boys, three girls"

"Four boys?" So the rumours were partially true.

"Yes and any moment now-"

"CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!" the siren blared and the school went about getting rid of any information that it was a spy school. Secret passageways slid away, doors clicked shut, library bookshelves with suspicious books on swung round to reveal normal school text books and of course, the Gallagher Sword was shut away with all of Gilly Gallagher's diaries.

"You and your roommates will be welcoming them into the school – go and wait outside"

Cammie left to get Bex, Liz and Macey, slightly disgruntled that her mum couldn't have addressed her friends by their names. You would have thought she'd know them well enough by now.

Liz obviously had already known this because she hacked into the school system to investigate the rumours.

They went to stand outside.

"So who are these mysterious people?" asked Macey, popping a bubble from her gum.

"They are…" said Liz dramatically as she almost tripped over the steps. "Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Tobias Eaton, Harry Potter, Valkyrie Cain, Katniss Everdeen and Elsa Arendelle.

LINEBREAK

The school gates opened and a massive black limo prowled up the drive. Most girls arrived in limousines but most of them didn't have a huge crest on the doors that said "Chaos" in Latin.

It came to a halt in front of the girls. The chauffer stepped out and opened the first door, like Cammie had seen royalty being treated on TV, except this chauffer had so-dark-blue-that-it-was-almost-black coloured uniform, not white.

Two people got out, still deep in conversation.

" – and you're saying that this school is only for girls?"

The girl who got out with him snorted "Oh please, if anything, you'll fit right in. From what I've heard, you're the girl in your relationship."

The boy turned red and hissed "Shut up, and where'd you hear that anyway?"

"Guys, please, can you not" interrupted another girl that had got out of the car behind them.

Cammie gazed at them as she saw six of the most attractive people she had ever seen in her life stand in front of her.

"We appear to be one short." muttered Bex, noting the fact that there were clearly only two girls standing there not three.

The boy who had first got out smiled a perfect smile at them and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson and this annoying dimwit here is Valkyrie Cain." He gestured to the girl who he was arguing with, who snorted again.

"Don't introduce the others why don't you." She grinned at them "Like this lump here said, I'm Valkyrie Cain, this is Katniss Everdeen…" waved her hand in the direction of the other girl "Tobias Eaton…" pointing to the brunette "Jason Grace…" pointing to the blonde "And Harry Potter" pointing to the other black haired boy.

Valkyrie and Percy both had black hair and acted a lot like siblings do. But they obviously weren't related because other than their hair colour, they looked completely different. They were both tall, but Valkyrie was pale, with dimples and had brown eyes, while Percy was tanned, with messy hair and almost startlingly green eyes.

Bex grinned at Valkyrie and replied "Awesome, I'm Bex Baxter, this is Macey McHenry, Liz Sutton and Cammie Morgan. I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you supposed to have someone else with you?"

"Oh yeah, Cha- Mr Olympia said she'd be arriving separately" Harry corrected himself.

Another Limo pulled up the drive.

"That must be her, its got that Chaos symbol." said Katniss.

Another chauffer got out and opened the door. Out the got a girl so eye-catching and beautiful that Cammie almost felt ashamed to be standing so near her.

Judging by the six new people's reactions, they had never seen her before either.

She was very tall, slender but muscular and had an amazing body shown off by a very tight fitting dress. Her was so blonde that it was almost white; it was in a long messy plait with a few loose bits at the front to frame her face.

The other two girls wore trousers but this girl's dress was so gorgeous that it would have been a shame if she hadn't worn it. The sleeves were a pale, light blue coated in a material that shimmered almost like snow. The top of the dress seemed to be made purely of glittering blue sequins and the skirt part trailed along the floor with a slit on the right side that came up to her knee.

She walked up to them majestically in Cinderella-like glass slipper high heels.

"You must be the other new student here" Liz stammered still slightly dazed by her beauty.

She gave a breath-taking smile and extended her hand delicately. "Elsa Arendelle" and then adding on in Ancient Greek "Taken name: Storm"

Valkyrie shook it and then introduced them in Ancient Greek "Valkyrie Cain, that's my taken name and also the name I went by in my previous life; Percy Jackson, Taken name: Cyclone; Jason Grace, Taken name: Gladiator; Harry Potter, Taken name: Prongs; Katniss Everdeen, Taken name: Mockingjay; and Tobias Eaton, Taken name: Four."

Liz watched in confusion as the new students spoke a foreign language, seemingly introducing themselves. It sounded like some sort of European language but Liz had never heard it before.

Macey coughed awkwardly to get their attention. "Seeing as you've enrolled here, it would probably be best to take you to see the Headmistress."

Bex led the way through the mansion to Ms Morgan's office. The new students looked around the estate, seeming to inspect it rather than be impressed.

They sat down in the chairs, Bex, Liz, Macey and Cammie stood behind them.

"Welcome, I have accepted you to this school no matter how unusual it is to accept seniors"

Valkyrie smiled cautiously "Thank you ma'am, we are grateful for this opportunity."

"Do you know much about this school then?" asked Ms Morgan.

"No, sorry ma'am but we have heard that it has an excellent reputation."

The Headmistress gave them the usual welcoming talk and then moved onto the most important thing.

"So, you are definitely joining this school?"

"If you'll have us."

Ms Morgan smirked "Now then there's something I ought to tell you then…"

She got out her switch and scanned her finger to undo the code red. The bookshelf swung round to reveal a large digital display of information, the spy reference things around the room slid back into place and around the school, things returned to normal.

She looked at them seriously "This is no normal school. This is a spy school and now that you know this, you must come to this school."

Macey looked at them curiously as they received this news. She remembered when she first go here, she was slightly panicked at the prospect of _having_ to join a spy school.

But no, they didn't look the slightest bit panicked or worried. In fact they looked like they were eagerly anticipating it. They all grinned wickedly and Tobias spoke.

"This is going to be AWESOME."

**Please Review! If you want any other characters from fandoms I haven't listed, please tell me!**


	6. Chapter 5: Vacation Time

**Chapter 5: Vacation Time**

_**Liz-**_

Gallagher Academy was alive with gossip. Seven new students. Seven _very_ attractive and mysterious new students.

Macey, Liz and Cammie sat on Liz's bed as she once again tried to hack into the school system for more information on them.

Bex pushed open the door and collapsed next to Cammie. "Tina reckons that they are here to infiltrate the school for the Russian assassin squad to research the American torture methods."

"Wow, that's a new one." remarked Macey scanning the screen of Liz's laptop as Liz frowned.

"What is this?" exclaimed Liz as she glared at the screen, as if willing it to reveal the answers with her eyes.

"What?" came Bex's muffled voice through the duvet.

"They don't exist."

"What the fuck are you on about, they quite clearly do." snorted Bex.

"Not on their legal records. Look…"

The file she had accessed read:

_Name: Jason Grace_

_Date of Birth: Unknown_

_Parents: Unknown_

_Place of Birth: Unknown_

_Previous Education: Unknown…_

"Everything on all their files except their names is unknown. They have no records whatsoever of living on this planet"

"That's impossible!" cried Cammie.

"Well, tell me something I don't know." Said Liz exasperated.

The super spies stared in disbelief at the impossible records. It didn't even look realistic.

"Valkyrie Cain. That's a curious name isn't it."

"Yeah, and remember when they arrived, they spoke that weird language that not even Liz understood."

"And how are they all so damn attractive!"

Cammie started laughing. "Macey, are you…_pouting_?"

Macey did appear to be pouting, and it did not suit her supermodel looks.

"As if you can talk about looks Macey" groaned Liz still furiously typing on the keyboard.

"Their records are all _completely _blank. What possessed Ms Morgan to let them into Gallagher?"

"Ridiculous isn't it?" came another voice through the door, in walked Zach, Grant and Jonas. Jonas being the one who made the comment.

"She must have lost it." yawned Grant, who sat on Bex, who promptly pushed him off and turned it into a fierce hand-to-hand combat fight.

"Oi!" said Cammie indignantly. She _should _defend her mum when people were insulting her, even when she agreed with them.

"He might actually be right." piped up Liz, thinking hard. "If-"

"Nope he's definitely wrong" interrupted Bex who sat victoriously on Grant, pining him to the floor. But Grant seemed to be fine with the situation.

Their evening continued in this fashion with Liz and Jonas discussing technical reasons why the Headmistress may have gone insane; Macey, Cammie and Zach coming up with some Tina-worthy explanations for who the seven new students were; and Bex and Grant switching between play-fighting and flirting.

LINEBREAK

Breakfast preparations for Cammie, Liz, Macey and Bex were fairly calm in comparison to their schoolmates. Cammie because she had Zach and felt no need to impress the new students; Liz because she didn't particularly care that much about her appearance; and Bex and Macey because they always looked gorgeous so they had no need to try and go out their way to impress anyone.

The same could not be said for their friends, who spent hours perfecting their make up and hair dos. Anna woke up Macey in the early morning to use their bathroom because Courtney was sealed in hers.

When breakfast came around, the seven beautiful students sat at the tables near Macey, Cammie, Liz, Bex, Zach, Grant and Jonas. They all wore the school uniform but boy, the way they wore it made it look like a fashion statement.

They also appeared to show no difficulty having their breakfast conversation in Chinese, which was rather peculiar. That, and the conversations they were having were odd as well.

"-weren't Emerald and Heist from the 27th Galaxy-"

"-new Elite-"

"-yes I was the Queen-"

"-ternal winter? THAT IS SO COOL-"

"-ugh ice, remember Khione?-"

Ms Morgan stepped up to the microphone and gave the welcoming back from summer vacation speech.

"…so timetables may be slightly different this year, and there's a new assistant for Culture and Assimilation. Thank you, off to your lessons now girls and boys!"

The first lesson was Countries of the World.

Mr Smith stood at the front as the girls and few boys filed in.

"Welcome to Countries of the World, most of you know me, but to those who don't, I am Mr Smith, your teacher. To be honest I am surprised they let you in a senior class, are you at all familiar in foreign languages?" he asked bluntly.

The new students smirked, little did anyone here even suspect that they were fluent in every language possible due to the Travellers Blessing they received from Chaos upon joining the Legion.

"We do know a great deal in many languages sir." replied Percy. His voice reminded Liz of the way Joe Solomon spoke. Smooth, calm, and as if he were thinking out every word before he said it.

He sounded so professional it scared Liz.

"Is that so?" Mr Smith raised a newly plastic surgery-ed eyebrow. "What is your past experience with international spying?" he questioned harshly in German.

"Sorry sir, but I doubt I am authorised to tell you that." responded Percy in perfect German. Not only astounding the class with his language skills, but that he _had_ a spy history, and one that _Gallagher Academy_, a _**spy school**_, was not authorized to know.

The rest of the lesson continued normally, but with Mr Smith finding the new pupils able to answer any question he asked in any language he asked it in.

Culture and Assimilation was next and the whole class was eager to meet the new assistant.

Madame Dabney swept into the room and exclaimed daintily "Welcome ladies, and gentlemen of course, to Culture and Assimilation. You shall be taught by me Madame Dabney, and…" she waved her hand with a flourish "Mademoiselle Gothel".

A girl who looked only slightly older than the girls stood in the next to her. She wore a purple dress with a full princess skirt. Her extraordinarily long blond hair that nearly reached the floor, was plaited in an intricate braid with flowers woven in it. She had an angelic face with large green eyes and perfect teeth.

She smiled shyly at the girls and nodded to Madame Dabney, who continued. "Today, we shall be learning about…painting! The artistic side of course"

All the girls who had ever been taught by Madame Dabney before, raised an eyebrow.

"How's she gonna teach us?" snickered Jess, "She can't paint for toffee!"

"I don't like your tone Miss Boden" Miss Dabney's smile became slightly strained as she glowered at Jess, "But yes, I cannot paint, but that does not mean Mademoiselle Gothel can't!"

Everyone looked in interest at the new assistant, who blushed slightly. "Really, I'm not that good-"

"But you _are _my dear! Your skills are fantastic!"

Mademoiselle Gothel smiled awkwardly and shrugged her shoulders.

The lesson progressed smoothly and it was soon revealed that Mademoiselle Gothel's artistic skills were astounding. She went around giving advice to the students who were trying to paint a night sky filled with lanterns.

She befriended the students and seemed to get along particularly well with Elsa, who also appeared to be amazing at art. In fact so were all of the new students.

LINEBREAK

Harry looked confusedly at his laptop. It was lunchtime and he was in his room receiving a 'Skype message', really it was much more simple to communicate telepathically or just freaking teleport to wherever the hell the person you were trying to talk was.

"_Finally! _A connection" he mumbled to himself.

Lieutenant Theta's face appeared on his laptop and she looked gravely at him. Not really how he was planning to do his 'girlfriend-boyfriend' bonding time.

"Prongs, Chaos requests an audience with you immediately, preferably twenty minutes ago."

"What?" Harry blinked.

"Go! Now! I shall inform the other Alphas, send some bullshit record thing to your school but you need to get to Chaos!"

Harry summoned his stuff. "Did he say why?"

"Sort of. You know how vague he is sometimes, but I think you have to go and see Dumbledore."

"What?" Harry blinked again as the Skype message cut off.

**Please Review! In the next chapters I can include characters I haven't listed in the summary, so please tell me if you have other character you would like.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Mad House

**Chapter 6: The Mad House**

_**BEX –**_

After lunch, each of the senior classes went back to their respective lessons. The class with the new students, Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey in had P&E.

"P&E? Not PE?" questioned Tobias.

"Well PE stands for _Physical Education_…" smirked Bex "…and P&E stands for _Protection _and _Enforcement_"

Percy and Jason high fived each other. "Sweet! I knew I was gonna love this spy school thing!"

Macey raised an eyebrow. "That's not the normal reaction new students give"

Valkyrie gave a long-suffering sigh. "Let's just say that Percy and Jason aren't exactly normal, are they?"

"Hey!" cried Jason, looking at his girlfriend in mock-hurt way. Percy wasn't too bothered, he was never really considered normal.

The boys went to get changed with Zach, Jonas and Grant. The girls went to change with Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey. They changed into their loose shorts, sport bras and their different coloured tops with the Gallagher logo on.

"Damn, they're ripped" exclaimed Macey in a hushed voice.

This surprised Bex, it was very unusual for a normal girl to have a six-pack. But as she turned around, she saw that each of the new girls had not a bit of fat on their body and each had a very well defined six-pack without tensing.

Their bodies were so lithe and athletic, Bex started to feel uncomfortable. Her! Bex Baxter, the only non-American girl to ever be admitted to Gallagher Academy! Valkyrie and Katniss had very impressive, muscled bodies. She had not noticed it before because they had worn trousers and loose tops, unlike Elsa who had worn a tight dress that had already shown off her body.

The boys were already through. Damn it was distracting enough that some of the other boys were shirtless, but those three DAMN THEY WERE HOT!

Each one had blemishless, perfect skin, incredible muscles and eight-packs.

They grinned at the drooling girls, most of whom stopped when Valkyrie glared around ferociously in jealousy.

Coach stood at the front of the room and announced "Okay, we would be doing close combat skills today, but seeing as there are six new kids-"

"Seven" interrupted Valkyrie "Just Pr-Harry had to go someplace"

Coach glared at her. "As I was saying, we have new kids, we're going to test their ability by watching them fight differently ranked students."

Each person in the class had a ranking depending on their skill. Bex, Zach and Grant had the highest in the class, rank: 18.

"And you missy, have offered yourself to go first." Coach snickered, but faltered slightly at how unfazed Valkyrie seemed.

"Whatever-your-name-is and Cammie, first match, just hand to hand combat please." Cammie was quite high in the class, rank: 16. But Valkyrie still looked unfazed.

They went onto the large mat at the front and got ready to move on coach's word.

Cammie went into her pose that she was trained to position in, whilst Valkyrie dropped into what appeared to be a natural fighting crouch.

Bex furrowed her eyebrows. She knew that natural poses only came to those who practiced them a lot and were very skilled. That plus Valkyrie's muscles basically meant that Cammie was screwed even though she was pretty good at fighting.

Bex's theory proved correct as Cammie attacked with a flurry of punches, Valkyrie blocked them with ease, jumped over the leg Cammie tried to use to sweep her over, grabbed her arm and twisted it over her shoulder. Within a matter of seconds, Cammie was judo-flipped to the floor.

Coach blinked in surprise. "What? Oh… um you again, against Zach"

Cammie got up, slightly dazed, and let Zach fill her place.

"Go!" called Coach.

Valkyrie appeared to be in no hurry to attack Zach, with ruined his normal plan of waiting for the other person to attack first, then find a weakness strategy.

He launched a punch for her stomach and then was about to punch her head when she caught his first arm, kneed him in the chest, pulled the arm over his head and then kicked his feet from under him.

Bex watched in disbelief as Zach hit the floor. Bex had only ever beaten Zach twice and this new student did it with so quickly she made it appear easy.

Coach gaped at her "What about you there, black haired boy, you give her a go"

He pointed at Percy, who smirked at Valkyrie, who froze slightly, and then smirked back.

As he lazily took his place in front of her, he winked "Just like old times, huh?"

"Hella yes, your going down kelphead"

"We'll see about that" grinned Percy, bringing his hands up in the defence

position.

Bex turned to see Tobias and Katniss exchanging a bet. "10 quid on Percy winning" said Tobias.

"You just lost ten bucks coz you know that Valkyrie's gonna win"

Said two people were in the circle currently stalking each other in a circle.

Simultaneously, they charged at each other, each trying to make the first strike.

Katniss yelled in Ancient Greek "Remember, NO MAGIC POWERS!"

The two were a blur of movement. None of the Gallagher girls could even see them, but the Elites could with their enhanced vision. Punches, kicks and lunges moved so quickly and massive blows were exchanged, neither gaining any ground.

It looked like some sort of very complex dance. The two moving so gracefully and smooth, the attacks looked so coordinated it almost looked like they had planned it before hand.

Valkyrie flipped over Percy, grabbing his shoulder in the process and unbalancing him. But Percy was expecting this and twisted so that Valkyrie was the one who landed unbalanced.

He stuck out his foot to catch her right leg as she landed, but she foresaw it and shoved her leg forwards, kicking him hard in the shin as she grabbed his shirt to pull him over. He moved just out of reach and retaliated with several superhumanly quick punches, which Valkyrie matched blow for blow.

The fight continued, occasionally including some awesome gymnastics or moves that looked suspiciously like dance moves.

_**PRONGS- **_

Prongs stood to attention in front of Chaos.

"I need you to go to a secluded part of the Void. You will go with King, Raven and Commander Ksi"

Prongs frowned. He had never interacted with Commander Ksi before, was it someone from his world?

Chaos clapped his hands, King and Raven stood before him, as did a very tall looking man in the dark blue Ksi cloak, with a **C **next to the ksi symbol (), which showed his rank as Commander.

"The part of the Void you need to go to is where the people who have lived exceptional lives or a few somehow found themselves there, but that is where they live the rest of eternity. I need you go and visit a place which is often known as 'The Mad House". I don't know why, the inhabitants are some of my favourite people . There you will find Dumbledore…" Chaos looked at Prongs, Raven and King, who grinned.

They were going to see Dumbledore again!

"…and Merlin" Chaos looked at the Commander Ksi.

Commander Ksi nodded, and pulled back his hood to reveal a regal looking, blonde man who wore armour that looked similar to the suits of armour Prongs had seen around Hogwarts. He looked incredibly muscular.

"I need you to bring them back here so they can inform us of anything they know of the upcoming troubles."

"Upcoming troubles?" Commander Ksi spoke like he was used to authority.

"You shall be informed of them later, but you just need to tell them I need their knowledge. They both came from one of the original planets, I do not know everything about the modern first eight planets as I tend to leave the running of the planets to the immortal deities I stationed there."

"So we go to the Elysium part of the Void and look for 'The Mad House'" King said.

"Correct, now off you go!" said Chaos.

LINEBREAK

It wasn't hard to find the supposed 'Mad House', it seemed like everyone they came across in the Void had heard of it.

Prongs knocked on the strange looking door.

A man with a red top with the superhero Flash on it opened the door. He had brown hair and had a know-it-all air to him

"State your business" he sniffed at them.

"We are here on behalf of Chaos to talk to Dumbledore and Merlin" replied Prongs slightly unsure of if that was the right thing to say.

"Well I suppose if Chaos sent you…" mused the man "Okay. But don't touch anything, if you do, I will make Nancy rewrite the roommate agreement."

Prongs nodded slowly, starting to understand why it was called the Mad House.

"I'm Sheldon Cooper by the way."

Sheldon led them through the very modern looking corridor a living room where a very attractive tall man with curly, black hair in a coat was arguing with…a pirate?

Also sitting in the room was Dumbledore, a youngish looking man with black hair, a very exasperated man with white hair and a very amused looking woman with blondish-brown hair in a squishy chair.

"This is ridiculous! You are ridiculous! I think-"

"Personally I think its quite funny" the only woman in the room other than Raven cut off the guy in the coat.

"See! She agrees!" grinned the pirate triumphantly "And anyway its pointless to try and win an argument with Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Actually I have a 98.546% chance of winning this argument due to the lack of truth in your point so you may as well give up trying to win an argument with Sherlock Holmes."

"Please guys we have clearly have guests!" tried the older looking man (though not as old as Dumbledore).

"SHHHH! John, you are ruining the entertainment!" hissed the girl.

Dumbledore turned to them "Sorry, how may we help you, people of Chaos?"

King started laughing at being addressed like that from Dumbledore.

Prongs grinned and threw back his hood.

"Harry my boy! How are you?" Dumbledore smiled widely at the sight of three of his favourite students, Chaos had given the permission to reveal their identities to the people of 'The Mad House".

Harry was about to reply when the black haired young man cut him off.

"Arthur!"

He launched himself at Commander Ksi and tackled him in a hug.

"Merlin." Commander Ksi (now known as Arthur) sounded very pleased to see Merlin but his voice was restrained and he looked as if he was trying not to appear so pleased.

The shouting two people were having a staring contest now. Well, not really, but they were trying to out-glare each other, one with a very professional glare that said "You know you are wrong and I am obviously right, so back down now" and the other with a rough glower that said "You may not like my opinion, but accept it or I'll slit your throat".

"Right you two, I've had enough, we have guests and you are not paying them any attention. Jack, you go find some rum or whatever, Sherlock have this tea and shut up." The man called John intervened and looked apologetically in Prongs, King, Raven and Commander Ksi's direction.

The woman in the chair pouted, "Spoilsport, it was just starting to get good, and you know Sherlock would have won anyway."

"OI!" came the pirate's indignant shout.

"Has Sheldon introduced us yet?" The woman had a calculating but mischievous air to her.

King shook his head.

"Ok, so I'm Nancy Drew, that bloke there with the beard is Dumbledore, this one on you blondie is Merlin, the dodgy pirate fella is Captain Jack Sparrow, that grouchy dude there with white hair is John Watson and that intimidating hella-hot guy there is Sherlock."

"Nice to meet you Nancy," Commander Ksi stood up. "But I'm afraid we need to borrow Merlin and Dumbledore to have an audience with Chaos."

"Ooh, good luck guys, what did you do to provoke the big guys anger?"

"They haven't done anything, but Chaos needs their knowledge of the first eight planets to face an upcoming threat."

"Alright then, I don't see why not. It wont take long will it?"

"Probably only about 30 mins, we'll teleport you there."

Prongs put his arm on Dumbledore, Commander Ksi held Merlin and they abruptly teleported out.

**Please Review! Remember I can always add more characters if you ask in a review. And please tell me whether I should have a Harmony, Romionie, Drarry, Drinny, Fremionie, Hinny or what ship story. **


	8. Chapter 7: Trouble in the First Galaxy

**Chapter 7: Trouble in the First Galaxy**

**I forgot to do a disclaimer at the beginning of this story so I'll do it now. I own nothing from any of the stories I include.**

_**PRONGS – **_

It was very rare that Chaos ever called a Council of war. He only ever called one when there was a crisis that could potentially destroy an entire galaxy. If there was something that only threatened one planet, he told the Alphas, who elected who should deal with it and the selected people decided which army divisions to take.

In a Council of War, every Alpha was present, as was a representative of every single division, usually it was the Commander and/or the Lieutenant, but if they were busy, any of the soldiers could attend.

Chaos cleared his throat and the noise died down; there were many people and immortals in the room. Some Primordials like Anake, Hydros and Aether liked to watch over the Legion's Councils, others like Hemera, however disliked talking to anyone of lower status than an Alpha and thus felt it beneath her to attend such trivial things.

"As a few of you know, a few hundred years ago, we had some visitors from the Afterlife Void. They gave me some valuable information that is key now. It is key now, because we have a grave problem."

Hushed whispers flew round the room, what was this massive threat that caused Chaos to hold a Council of War, he had not held one for over 10,000 years.

"It's the first galaxy again, isn't it?" called out Commander Elipson (Skullduggery Pleasant). The first galaxy was the one that usually posed the most problems due to the abundance of deities on each planet.

"Unfortunately, yes it is and this time it is my very powerful son, Tarturas."

Gasps of shock could be heard, everyone had heard of Chaos's cruel and brutal son.

"On his own, this would be a megre mission for maybe three Alphas and one division? But Tarturas has managed to ally himself with deities and monsters from other planets in the first galaxy. As well as the deities of the First Planet. This is a serious risk of safety and he intends to start by destroying the First Planet."

Silence rang out as the weight of his words sank in. Tarturas had quite a good chance of destroying the First Galaxy and all of its eight planets.

"This is and extremely serious mission, and I need at least eight people with knowledge of the First Planets on the team. So, I am sending all the Elites, Reaper, Guardian, Genius, Mastermind, Chameleon, Panther, Six, Sorcerer, Enchantress, and all of the Divisions Ksi, Omicron, Delta and Omega."

Commanders and Lieutenants Omega, Delta and Omicron whooped and high fived each other. Whilst Commander and Lieutenant Ksi grinned but looked disapprovingly at the others childish behavior.

"So, here's the plan…"

_**ANNABETH CHASE –**_

The entirety of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter stood before a massive army of monsters. Luckily there were no Titans there but the Gods themselves looked slightly daunted at the prospect of fight such an endless enemy.

It looked like a Greek Mythology textbook had come to life and spat out every single Greek monster that had ever existed.

4000 years ago, when three of the most powerful demigods of all time vanished off the face of the earth, the Gods decided to make demigods that proved themselves valuable into minor Gods and Goddesses so that they wouldn't lose them. But even with the majority of the half bloods turned into Gods and Goddesses, the battle they were about to fight looked pretty tough.

Just as the monsters were about to advance, the was a loud BOOM, and then a whistling sound that sounded like something was hurtling towards Earth.

Three shapes moving at high speed were flying towards the no man's land between the armies.

There was a massive CRASH and an explosion when they hit the ground. When the dust cleared, there was a crater and in it stood three men wearing very intimidating looking armour and assassin's cloaks that covered their faces.

The man in the middle waved his hand and the monster army was forced by the air into two halves. He jerked his hand up and a massive wall of water appeared out of nowhere, clearly splitting up the monsters into two groups.

"On three," he called to his companions "One…two…THREE!"

The man on his left clad in black launched himself at one side of the wall of monsters, whilst the other in white, blue and gold on his right went for the other side. The man who had spoken stood stationary in the middle, watching them as they cut clear paths of destruction through the monsters.

There was a sound of flapping wings and everyone except the three unknown people looked up. Another mysterious figure was heading for the ground, but this one on a more controlled descent.

It became clear that this figure was a girl as she drew closer, gliding on the huge, white wings that sprouted from her back. Her long, blonde hair could be seen from under her hood. She wore armour as well but it appeared to be purely for protection, like she had no intent of actually fighting. She was dressed head to toe in white, a white so pure that it appeared to be glowing in the sunlight. She looked like the very definition of an angel.

She came to a halt next to the man standing still and hovered in the air whilst she spoke.

"Always a one for dramatic entrances, huh?"

The other figure smiled at her and gestured behind him to where the demigods and Gods stood, watching in disbelief at the scene that played out before them.

She turned and to look at where he had pointed, and immediately flew over to the injured people who Apollo and his children were doing their best to heal. She went up to the hunters, many of whom had broken limbs from a punishing earlier fight and muttered something in an ancient language. Her fingers glowed and a silver light shot out from her fingers, wrapping around Thalia's broken arm. It shone gold and then red until slowly returning to silver again. The light cut off and Thalia looked in amazement at her fixed arm.

The mysterious girl had moved on and was rapidly healing the injured people with ease. Apollo blinked and watched, mouth agape as he saw this newcomer perform _his_ talents much more powerfully than he had ever even attempted.

This girl radiated power and Apollo had to keep himself from instinctively bowing. He looked more closely at the other figure that was not a blur of movement and found him emitting huge amounts of power and racked his brain trying to figure out _what_these people were.

The other two people had nearly disposed of all of the monster army. The _whole _of an army that the Gods would have found difficult to beat. These two people destroyed and killed with very scary precision and ease, in what, less than 10 minutes?

The black covered one gave a triumphant yell as he stabbed the last monster on his side and it exploded into golden dust.

"A point to Reaper, and a new personal best! 2.3415 monsters per second." exclaimed the one who had been standing still. Wait, they had been destroying this immense army…for sport?

"Well, he's only even with me now, I believe the score is 378-378?" grunted the other figure as he killed his last monster.

"Nah, I'm winning Gladiator, its 380-378, to ME!"

"No the fuck it is not!"

The third figure looked amusedly at his two arguing comrades.

Annabeth stepped forwards and cleared her throat; she was sort of the leader of Camp now that Percy had left.

The three turned to glare at her. Everyone except the white clad girl flinched. They could not see any of the three boy's faces but boy, they could feel that glare. The sheer amount of power coming from the three of them astounded the Gods. Judging by their auras, each of them were much more powerful than the Gods combined. They were very glad that they were not in Annabeth's shoes right now.

Annabeth gulped nervously but continued anyway. "Who are you?"

The man in the middle slowly turned to face her. The movement itself was threatening. It was like he was saying with his body 'you did _not _just say that to _me_', but doing it leisurely because he knew that she could not run away in time.

Poseidon looked curiously at his cape, it appeared to be made of water, yet it moved like a solid fabric and still cast a shadow over his face.

He spoke. His tone was emotionless but they were harsh and cold like ice and carried authority without any conceit.

"It would do you well, _demigod_, to show more respect to enigmatic people who fall out the sky and clearly posses much more power than you do. Especially as they are your potential allies in an upcoming war that you do not have a hope in winning without. And especially people who did not want to help you in the first place but are here under orders that we cannot disobey. In answer to your question…"

The three spoke in unison "We are The Fallen, Alpha Elites and Personal Assassins for the Legion of Chaos."

The man who delivered the speech surveyed the crowd, "I am Cyclone and I and leaving."

He then promptly vanished. No flash or impressive bang when the Olympians teleported, he was simply there one moment, and then he was gone.

The one in the black cloak who was holding a wickedly sharp, black sword shrugged and declared "Well, I'm Reaper and if he's leaving…"

And faded away into nothing.

The remaining man cursed "Bastards. I'm Gladiator. Sorry Guardian, you're on your own. See you soon."

He looked apologetically at the girl in white and disappeared as well but in a flash like the Olympians.

The girl in white that the Gods and demigods now knew as Guardian, groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"And the morons appear to like dramatic exits as well…"

**Please Review! And I NEED to know who to pair Prongs/Harry Potter with!**


	9. Chapter 8: Introductions

**Chapter 8: Introductions**

**Hey sorry I need to tell you that the majority of the character encounters will be one time things, so it will be unlikely that you will see all of them again. Sorry, this is just in case you were like expecting a huge thing about every character.**

_**GUARDIAN – **_

Guardian sighed and looked around the expectant crowds of demigods. Zeus stepped forward and sneered at her.

"_You_ didn't answer the question, who are you?"

His sneer melted off his face as she turned at looked critically at him. Her posture stayed exactly the same but her eyes started to glow. Not the soft white that had surrounded her as she flew from the heavens, but a harsh, bright light that seemed to cut through the shadows around her face and tear into Zeus's mind.

"And _you _obviously did not listen to what my friend said about enigmatic people falling from the sky, _god_" she smirked at the reaction she got.

"Now, whilst my friends are not the best at explanations, it would be helpful if you listened to what they said. We have been sent on orders from Chaos, the creator of the universe and father of the Primordial Gods, to aid you in an upcoming battle."

As she stood tall, delivering her message, she almost did seem like an angel sent from God to spread his word. Her wings had retracted but her power still radiated off her, giving her a silvery outline. Her posture had softened slightly, not seeming as offended at the other Gods or demigods.

"Cyclone spoke the truth when he said you hadn't a hope of winning this war without us. If you could not handle that tiny army without The Fallen's help, then I doubt you could do the whole thing by yourself."

"What about you? You didn't fight!" exclaimed a random demigod.

The shadows wrapped around Guardian's face shifted slightly and her mouth became visible, it was twisted into a hard line.

"You doubt my power?"

She twitched her hand up and then in a circular motion, suddenly the handles of the weapons of every demigod burned and they were forced to drop their weapons, even Leo. They all stood, disarmed, gaping at the power this being possessed.

She grinned "Blessing from Hemera… there was a time when I could never imagine myself fighting. I have always been a healer. But then I joined the Legion of Chaos. That was 8000 years ago. My time in the Legion taught me that even a healer needs power and skills to survive. Every single soldier in the Legion of Chaos has enough skill to defeat all of your Olympian Gods. You should be very glad that Chaos deemed it necessary for this planet to exist, else we wouldn't be here helping you. You should also be _extremely _glad that Chaos has given us orders of 'no maiming, killing or force fading'."

She looked Annabeth in the eye despite the fact Annabeth could not actually see her eyes. The immortals gulped, none of them had ever heard of force fading before but with these people so powerful, it didn't seem like it would be too hard for them to 'force them to fade'.

"I have worked with Cyclone, Reaper and Gladiator for about 3800 years now, and I have never, _ever, _seen them glare at someone like that. Judging by that glare, if they didn't have those orders, any of them could, and would have killed you without lifting a finger."

Everyone made an urgent mental note to respect these people.

Athena slowly nodded, comprehending this completely new information. "So they demand respect, yes?"

Guardian tilted her head, thinking about the question. "No, actually they don't. Now that I think about them, they've never acted like that before. I do not know the stories behind the cloaks but I think they harbor a grudge against the first galaxy in general. I think maybe their original planet was in this galaxy."

Athena blinked, confused. "Why would they hate their original planet?"

Guardian sighed. She herself wasn't too sure. "I do not personally know why, but remember, the personal assassins of Chaos are not called The Fallen for nothing. Supposedly they were abandoned on their home planet. In the Legion of Chaos you start a new life and your old identity is kept secret. But Cyclone, Gladiator and Reaper are part of _the best warrior _squad in the whole of the universe and are some of the most prominent figures of the army. There are so many rumours about them, most of them explain that they are called 'The Fallen', because in their old life, they worked their way up the ranks and each reached an extraordinary positions but then were betrayed by their friends and pushed to one side, despite their amazing feats."

Guardian partially spoke the truth, she knew most of the tales of Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo, but not the tale behind their assassin name or why they left their old life.

"If these rumours are true, then it's hardly a surprise that they wouldn't want to go back to the place they had bad memories from. But Cyclone and Gladiator are like the unofficial leaders of the Legion of Chaos so they do ask for some respect, but they are never usually demanding, like you saw."

Artemis talked next. "You spoke of a threat?"

"Ah yes. One of your ancient deities is rising, but is gathering a strong army from other planets as well. You have no knowledge of them so it is necessary that Chaos send part of the Legion, as he is quite fond of this planet. We, as in the Alpha Force, will be staying with a group of mortal heroes, but for a few days, the commanders of the divisions helping you, will be staying here at Camp Half-Blood."

She clapped her hands, two people in very pale blue cloaks, with the Greek letter omicron; two people in black cloaks, with the Greek letter omega; two people in red cloaks, with the Greek letter Delta; and two people in dark blue cloaks, with the Greek letter ksi, appeared. One of each of the pairs had an **L **on their cloak, and the other had a **C**.

"These are the leaders of the divisions that will be staying with you until the rest of the army is transported."

Guardian then turned to address the newly arrived people "You will stay here in your ship until Genius, Mastermind and Cyclone come in two days time, to build the Chaos cabin. Then the army will arrive to stay in the cabin. A week after that, we shall introduce you to the mortal team that us Alphas are staying at. Am I clear?"

They all nodded, except the one in the black cloak with a **C **and an omega on it, who mock-stood to attention and shouted "Sir yes sir!"

Guardian raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "And remember Chaos' orders of 'no killing, maiming or force-fading'. However annoying they are, sadly, they might be useful. Also Chaos allowed you to reveal your identities if you want to, but Commander Omega…"

"Yes?" said Commander Omega innocently.

She wagged her finger at him. "Behave yourself! I don't think that they would appreciate any mental scarring for life."

"Aw, but Chaos didn't say anything about having se-" protested Commander Omega.

"Well I am, so obey my orders. Now, I must go, have fun and remember your orders."

Her outline began to glow silvery white once more, there was a flash as her body was engulfed in the light, and she vanished.

The demigods and Gods gulped as they realized that these eight powerful people would be staying with them for two days without the people who seemed like their supervisors. Guardian's voice re-rang through their heads,

'Every soldier in the Legion of Chaos has enough skill to defeat all your Olympian Gods.'.

and these guys were like the leaders, but below the Alphas, which Guardian was part of. They needed to be very careful around these slightly more immature but formidable beings.

Commander Omega appeared to be their ringleader. He surveyed the masses of people and grinned. "Now, I don't believe we were properly introduced. I am Commander Omega, the leader of the Omega Division of awesomeness, but in my previous life, I was known as…"

He reached back and yanked back his black hood to reveal a black haired boy with dark green eyes. "Theseus, Son of Poseidon."

Poseidon looked in disbelief at his boy that he thought had been in the Underworld for several thousand years. Hades looked horrified,

"If you're here, then does that mean…"

Lieutenant Omega stepped forward. "Yes it does. I am Lieutenant Omega, second-in-command of Division Omega, though I should be commander. In my previous life I was known as…"

Pulling back his hood showed a brunet also with green eyes. "Pirithous, Son of Zeus. Miss us, uncle Hades?"

Hades looked genuinely terrified, which was quite funny actually.

"Yeah, your defences in the Underworld are shit. We, like were only in 'eternal torment' two days before Chaos took us into the Legion" remarked Theseus.

"Mmh, how's Persephone doing?" asked Pirithous with a wicked smile.

"You leave her alo-" glared Hades.

"Wait, Theseus was supposed to be in eternal torment?" interrupted Poseidon angrily.

"Oh yeah, sorry dad we never told you." shrugged Theseus.

"We kinda slept with Persephone and the Hades got pissed, so yeah…" summed up Pirithous.

"Leave us out why not?" said the Commander in the red cloak, with a Delta on it.

He stepped forward and lowered his hood to show a sandy blonde haired guy. "I'm Commander Delta, leader of Division Delta, once known as… Achilles."

The other guy in a red cloak stepped next to him. "I'm Lieutenant Delta, second-in-command of the Delta Division, once known as Orion, Son of Poseidon."

Artemis made a strange sound halfway between a gasp and a squeak as she looked at her former lover. Hermes looked confused.

"So, what's the deal with this, are all the leaders dead, Greek heroes?"

"Not all, but quite a lot of them. Man, Perseus and Jason were so pissed that Beta and Zeta didn't get picked to come back to earth."

The demigods looked in wonder at the living legends that they were taught about in Chiron's classes.

Commander Omicron stepped forward. "I am Commander Omicron, leader of the best division, Division Omicron. And there is no way that any of you will have any idea who I was in my previous life, but I may as well tell you. I am Zach Goode."

He had dark brown hair and matching brown eyes.

Lieutenant Omicron stepped elegantly forward. "I am Lieutenant Omicron, blah, blah, blah… and none of you know me but I'm Gabrielle Bishop."

Her hood lowered to reveal a very attractive, tall, brunette with perfect hair and a perfect face. Her blue eyes surveyed the drooling boys like she was used to it.

"I am Commander Ksi, leader or the Ksi Division, you don't know me but I was King Arthur of Camelot." The man in the dark blue hood was tall and blonde.

"And lastly, I am Lieutenant Ksi, second-in-command of Division Ksi, once known as Zoë Nightshade."

Her long black, curly hair cascaded over her dark blue cloak. She smiled at Artemis.

"I couldn't decline the opportunity to come back m'lady"

Artemis beamed at the sight of her long-time lieutenant.

"I couldn't wait to come back either, I've heard so much about my baby bro." grinned Theseus.

"Me too!" agreed Orion.

"Who?" asked Thalia.

"Percy Jackson of course! Where is he anyway?"

**Please Review! And help with my who-to-ship-Harry-with problem, please.**


	10. Chapter 9: Invasion of Stark Towers

**Chapter 9: Invasion of Stark Towers**

_**CYCLONE –**_

Cyclone stood I he training arena. They were waiting for Guardian to return with news of the Greek Gods and demigods. In the meantime, they were doing what they always did. Training.

Cyclone was now a decent shot with a bow and arrow or gun, but as he watched Four, he knew he would never be on his level. Four stood in the middle of the simulation trainer, using his gun that he had received from Nyx after doing about 1000 missions on her behalf. It's bullets were made of Galactic, black iron that could destroy any being in it's path, and it never ran out.

The simulation trainer that Four was using, made weird things that were shaped like people (or monsters, you could program it) appear and you had to shoot them down. You could change the difficulty or the amount of people. Four had it on random because he could beat every level with ease.

His aim was perfect.

Shot after shot was fired, each finding their mark flawlessly. It was so quick the 'BANG's sounded like they were just one continuous sound.

Cyclone reflected how little he actually knew about Four. No one knew much about him, except his girlfriend, Six. But no one knew much about her either.

Sure, he was supposed to be mysterious as well, but that plan completely failed because once had revealed his identity about 3900 years ago, every one of the Alphas knew his life. Except of course why he left. That was something that Cyclone himself was still confused about because he still did not know what had happened to make all his friends hate him. Valkyrie knew about their pasts, but that was only because Jason told her about 2570 years after they got together. In the Void, you didn't get married, you were just 'together' because relationships didn't _have_ to be that important (but they could be).

But no one, in the Alphas at least, knew anything about Four and Six's mysterious past lives or why they had such peculiar names. They didn't even know which galaxy they were from, let alone what planet.

Four was also very skilled with electronic devices, and was extremely clever. Another, unusual thing, as most Alphas, or even anyone in the army were reasonably good at everything, but it was rare that they were as skilled in many areas in such depth.

Maybe it was because he had been in the Legion for such a long time. Four and Six had been there when Valkyrie joined the Legion, that was why she was closest, out of the other Alphas, to them. But even she knew nothing of their past lives, she knew that it had been one like hers, once normal but then something huge changed their life into a dangerous and unsafe place.

Actually that's how most of the Alpha's lives went, but Valkyrie knew theirs had for a fact because they were the ones who offered her consolation when she first arrived. It gave much more of an impression of empathy, not sympathy. Like they had been through something similar.

Cyclone watched as Four spun round and shot at hidden bodies that were barely visible. He was truly a lethal assassin. Whilst Cyclone, Reaper and Gladiator were known as an assassin's team, Four was a solitary marksman. He was notorious through the Galaxies, known as Charos, or 'Death Bringer' in Ancient (the language spoken by Chaos and all his descendants).

Mockingjay stood in a similar simulation, but instead was armed with her bow and quiver. Her aim and precision could match Four's, but she did not like guns, so the speed of her firing were slower because she had to get a new arrow out of her quiver after every shot.

She was not an assassin, she did not want to be. Cyclone did not know the reason, he assumed it may have been something that happened in her previous life, which was almost as mysterious as Four's or Six's.

Cyclone was glad that Chaos had decided to start sending them on 'team building exercises' a few thousand years ago, because otherwise he would know very little about the personal lives of his new friends.

He smiled as he saw Chameleon and Panther preparing for leaving. After the first 'team building exercise' at Gallagher, Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey were admitted to the Alphas under the names of Chameleon, Panther, Brainiac and Peacock. Zach, Jonas, Grant and their other friends became part of the Legion as soldiers, Commanders or Lieutenants. Cyclone was now very good friends with all of them.

Guardian appeared in a flash of white, bringing her teammates eyes on her.

"Okay, the Greeks have been informed of the arrangements, I have left the Commanders and Lieutenants with them until Cyclone, Mastermind and Genius go in a few days. Thanks for the support by the way, guys"

Cyclone, Reaper and Gladiator looked away awkwardly.

The other Alphas raised their eyebrows, The Fallen had never run away from an enemy before, let alone an ally.

"Sorry. But we knew you would do fine by yourself" replied Reaper hesitantly.

Valkyrie frowned. This was very out of character behaviour.

"You guys alright?" she asked in concern.

Cyclone nodded and then looked at her in mock-shock "What was that?" he pretended to gasp "Valkyrie...showing _feeling_?_"_

_"_Shut up, seriously" she scowled.

"Yeah, we're fine, we ought to go meet these avenging nutjobs we've got to work with though."

Enchantress snorted. "One of them's an Asgardian, I think"

"Really? But they're not from the first planet." frowned Mastermind.

The Asgardians lived on the fifth planet.

"Chaos briefed me about them, he said that somehow the Asgardians had been able to teleport onto the first planet, and they felt the need to protect it. They called it Midgard, and at some point in time, the inhabitants of the first planet were aware of the Asgardians, and called them Gods, Norse Gods. But at the moment, most of them are only aware of Thor, the God of Thunder, who is in the Avengers; and Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, who tried to take over the planet a while ago."

"Sounds like a lovely chap." said Prongs.

"Ah, but it wasn't his fault, he was possessed."

"Possessed to take over the world?" Cyclone was beginning to feel uncomfortable-

"But only because he felt ignored by the other Gods"

It was reminding him _way _too much of Luke.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't know where Luke was. He was either in the Legion or had decided to stay in Elysium.

"Interesting, now let's go find Chaos to find out how we're getting there."

**_FURY-_**

Director Fury was using one of Stark's many technical display rooms, checking a very interesting case. The Avengers were lounging around in a nearly living room, watching Thor and Steve puzzle over some random piece of technology.

"Who are the...Baudelaires?"

Well, almost all of the Avengers, trust Stark to be the one to interrupt his musings.

"Sunny, Klaus and Violet Baudelaire are three very remarkable children who have been brought to my attention"

"Ooh, lemme see!" Tony only got a glimpse of a girl with long hair, tied in a ribbon, a slightly younger boy with curly hair and a toddler in the girl's arms before Fury changed the display.

"Oh come _on_! I want to see them!" whined Tony.

"I doubt you are allowed to see them Stark."

Tony scoffed. "This _is _my tower you know, I can just find the files later through JARVIS"

Fury sighed and glared at him "But you are _not_ going to,_ are you_?"

Tony flinched slightly and gulped "No sir." despite the fact that he knew that Fury knew that he would do it anyway.

Fury sighed again and turned off the display.

"Let's go see your teammates."

LINEBREAK

"Aw it's no fun watching Thor pull the toast out the toaster with a knife when he's immune to electricity." Natasha said disappointedly from her spot where she sat upside down on the sofa that no one else dared sit on in case it annoyed her.

Clint nodded in agreement, but Steve wasn't sure if he meant it because he seemed to agree with everything Natasha said.

Thor looked puzzled. "I do not see what is no fun, friend Natasha"

Bruce looked rather amused but said nothing.

Tony, who had re-entered with Fury started laughing at Thor, who became even more bewildered.

His laughter abruptly stopped as a very strange shape appeared out of no where, in front of the TV.

It was black and looked endless and was getting bigger.

Everyone tensed and reached for their weapons.

When it was about Hulk-sized, a large figure with skin that looked like the night sky stepped out. He (well it looked like a he) wore completely black clothing and radiated power.

"Hello Avengers." His voice was low and commanding.

His gaze fell on Thor, who the other Avengers suddenly noticed had put down his hammer and dropped into a bow. Something none of them had ever seen him do before.

"Odinson. Do you know who I am?"

That was something that the others would like to know as well.

"No sir," Fury frowned, Thor had never even addressed him as sir, who was this mysterious _thing_ that could get Thor to bow with his mere appearance, even though Thor didn't know him. "But I can sense you are even more powerful than my father."

The being smiled and looked round at them.

Fury wanted to question this figure on why he was here, but all words he had had died in his throat.

"I am Chaos, the Creator of the Universe. A war approaches and you are so unprepared that you do not even know about it. You need more allies to win it. I leave with you some of my most powerful warriors to aid you."

He clapped his hands and 16 more figures appeared behind him, 7 of them slightly in front of the other 9. He then disappeared back into the black hole thing.

The figure in the middle of the line in a blue-ish translucent cape snorted.

"Wow, Chaos is almost as shit as me at explanations."


	11. Chapter 10: Introductions, part 2

**Chapter 10: Introductions, part 2**

_**TONY STARK-**_

In front of Tony stood 16 very intimidating people covered in cloaks that prevented him from seeing who they really were. He really had no idea what to do.

"JARVIS security breach" he called out, to see if JARVIS could identify them.

Some of the figures looked up in confusion as JARVIS' cool voice responded. "Apologies sir, you have 16 unidentified people currently standing in your 8th floor living room."

"That's not all that helpful right now JARVIS as we can quite clearly see them." replied Director Fury, who was sizing them up.

The Avengers stared expectantly at the people intruding in their living room.

The one in the blue-white cape next to the one who made the comment earlier sighed. "Okay I'll try and explain, though it really should be Cyclone, who we are and why we are here. An ancient Greek deity named Tarturas is rising and is gathering an army of monsters so great you could not hope to face them alone, and is planning on destroying this planet. Chaos, the guy who was just here, is the Creator of the universe, and doesn't particularly want you to all die, so he's sending us and a few divisions of his Legion to help you. We have to ally with you whilst the Legion part goes and allies with some other people so that we can prevent the annihilation of your planet. Got that?"

The Avengers blinked and gaped.

"Wait, wait, wait. You want us to fight in another war? We've already fought one." frowned Tony "And you didn't say who you were."

"You've only fought in one war? Welcome to the real world buddy, you don't really have a choice about fighting if you don't want this planet destroyed. You should be thankful that you've only had to fight one war in your current life. Now, onto who we are."

He pulled back his hood. He was tall and very muscled. His short, blond hair contrasted with his almost electric blue eye. His face was completely void of emotion and he stared round the room taking in everything. His golden armour glinted and a long, golden sword was sheathed at his side.

"I am Gladiator, one of the Elite Alphas of Chaos, the highest rank in the Legion of Chaos."

His posture was rigid, and he carried with him an air of authority.

Another figure took their place on the right of Gladiator, this one could be seen as female. She pulled back her hood and underneath was a stunning girl with long, straight, dark hair and a pale face. Her face was frighteningly deadpan as well. She still gave off an impressive aura of threat, even though she was not dressed in armour or carrying a visible weapon. Her cloak was a slightly glossy black and was clasped at her shoulder with a sliver fastening, the inside was lined with a disturbingly blood red. Her top was a dark blue and she wore tight, black trousers that seemed similar to Natasha's.

"I am Valkyrie Cain, also an Elite Alpha of Chaos."

"Lighten up, lovebirds."

The next figure pulled back his hood, grinned and deliberately forced his way in-between the two and put his arms round their shoulders. Gladiator stayed stoic but Valkyrie scowled.

He was just as intimidating as Gladiator, but he had an easy-going smile on his face. His black hair seemed naturally messy, even though it must have been styled to still look that good. His appearance seemed to be themed around water, his armour was tinted slightly green, his under top was blue and even his cape appeared to be made of water. This suited his eyes as they were a sparkling see-green and they surveyed the room curiously. Across his back were two sheathed swords, strapped on and crossed like Tony had seen in assassin video games, that alone was scary, even though he seemed much more informal than the other two.

"I'm Cyclone, another Elite Alpha." He smirked at them. "Eight floors huh, someone's loaded."

Tony grinned, he was gonna like Cyclone, even if he was scared of him at the same time.

A girl came to stand at Gladiator's left. Her cloak was also translucent, but looked more like ice, than water. It was also much longer than the others, tailing on the floor, giving her a regal appearance. Her top was tight and appeared to be made completely out of sequins, that shimmered like snow as she moved, her trousers however, were loose and a pure white. Despite her normal (ish) clothes, she moved with such grace and elegance, that she practically oozed aristocracy. Her hood fell down to reveal a very beautiful, pale girl with deep blue eyes and long, white-blonde hair in a messy plait.

"I am Storm, Elite Alpha of Chaos." she said smoothly, before her delicate features broke into a grin.

A boy came to stand next to Valkyrie on the other side, his gold and red hood revealed a slightly short boy with even-wilder-than-Cyclone's black hair. He also had green eyes, but they were deeper, and more emerald. In-between them was a thin, lightning bolt shaped scar that was almost hidden by his fringe. His clothes were completely normal, just a lion top and dark blue jeans around his thin but strong frame. He smiled softly at them.

"I'm Prongs, also an Elite Alpha"

Another boy came to stand next to Storm. He also had a black cloak but it was shorter than the others and duller. He wore a tight black t-shirt that showed off his impressive muscles, around his waist was a gun holster similar to Natasha's but carried three guns and strapped on his back was a large and lethal gun thing that looked unfamiliar. His eyes were a dark blue and they coldly studied the Avengers from under his brown hair. Bruce shuddered, he didn't want to want to be on the wrong end of any of these people, but this one looked the scariest.

"I am Four, Elite Alpha of Chaos" his voice was so emotionless that it appeared harsh.

Tony almost snorted, Four? What kind of name was that? Okay, Storm and Cyclone were slightly weird but at least they were impressive. Four must have realised his train of though from his smirk, he met his eyes.

"You have a problem with my taken name?" Okay now his voice was cold.

Tony gulped and shook his head, not trusting his voice to be steady. Steve smirked at him, idiot.

The last person in the first line came to stand next to Four. She pulled back her hood to show a girl with long, brown hair, pulled to one side in one a simple braid. Her eyes were grey and calculating, and they clashed with her scary looking cape. Her cloak was made of fire, at the moment, the flames were small and orange giving her a calm appearance. But Fury reckoned it probably reflected her emotions, as did probably Cyclone's and Storm's. Under her cloak was a brown, leather hunting jacket, matching her brown boots, and tight black trousers. Clint noted in interest that on her back she had a black bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"I am Mockingjay, an Elite Alpha."

The seven Elite Alphas stood calmly in front of the Avengers. It was then Steve realised that they, despite their first appearances, were _all_ teenagers.

"Sorry, how old are you guys?" Steve asked worriedly, he didn't want children to get hurt in this war.

Cyclone laughed. "I'm about 4030 years old, so is Mockingjay, Gladiator and Reaper."

Steve did a double take, and then frowned "Reaper?"

"Oh yeah, me." Another figure pushed next to Valkyrie, who scowled again, and linked his hand with Cyclone.

He shook his head and it fell down to reveal a boy with shaggy, black, curls and deep brown eyes. He was tall and clad in black. His cloak sort of engulfed him but black armour glinted through, and a long, unsheathed sword hung casually at his waist. It was so black that it seemed to suck in the light around him, literally giving him a shadowy aura. He looked like the embodiment of death.

"Pleasure to meet you," he drawled chillingly "I am Reaper, Alpha of Chaos."

The Avengers shivered.

"Me? I'm only 400 years old or so." continued Storm.

Valkyrie grinned at their reactions. "Don't mind the kids, I'm around 6,000,500 years old."

Thor's eyes widened, even he was no where near that age.

Four surprised them by chuckling. "Who you calling a kid, Val? I'm about 8,000,000 years old now. I think"

Tony made a strange gurgling sound. "How are all so young?"

Cyclone waved his fingers at him. "Magical people, remember?"

"Oh."

The others in the line behind them took this as their que to introduce themselves.

A girl strode next to Four. She wore an identical black cloak, a tight black tank top and several throwing knives tucked in the belt of her leather gun holster. She had short, blonde hair, blue eyes and was clearly very athletic.

"I am Six, Alpha of Chaos, same age-ish as Four."

Another weird name, but Tony didn't dare make another comment.

A girl dressed completely in white stepped forward. She, contrary to Reaper, radiated light. With long, loose blond hair and pale blue eyes, she could have been an angel.

"I am Guardian, Alpha of Chaos"

Two more people stepped forward. Dressed similarly in black jumpsuits with silver studded cloaks. But one was a boy with white, spiky hair, and one was a girl with vibrant, red hair.

The boy introduced himself, "I am Mastermind, Alpha of Chaos. About 2,060,000 years old"

"And I an Genius, Alpha of Chaos. Same age." said the girl.

Tony raised his eyebrows, he needed to talk to the these "genius'". Bruce looked impressed.

Two girls stepped forward, seemingly friends, but they couldn't have been dressed more differently.

The one on the left in a very tight catsuit with guns slotted at her hips, would have looked similar to Natasha if she had had red hair and pale skin, instead of tanned skin and long, curly brown hair.

She smiled menacingly at them "I am Panther, Alpha of Chaos."

The other girl rolled her eyes. She was dressed like a normal girl would have done, with jeans, an oversized jumper and converses. Steve almost though she was here by accident and was a normal civilian. But she also had a cloak, it was a forest green, under her dishwater blonde hair.

"I am Chameleon, Alpha of Chaos, we are about 350 years old."

The last two people stepped forward, making a semi circle shape.

The girl had blonde hair, and her clothes were very 'in-your-face'. Her top was sleeveless and bright pink with blue lettering saying 'I DON'T CARE", and she wore short blue jean shorts over thin black tights and Ugg boots. So she would have looked like a typical teenage girl if she hadn't had a massive multicoloured cloak that looked like she'd painted it herself.

"I am Enchantress, Alpha of Chaos"

The boy was dressed smartly, in a white, short sleeve shirt and black slacks. He had a long golden cape, brown hair and tanned skin.

"I am Sorcerer, Alpha of Chaos. Same age, plus a few years"

Steve stepped forwards and shook Gladiator's outstretched hand.

"Good to meet you all, I'm Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America."

Bruce looked up from his seat. "Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk"

Tony grinned at them. "Tony Stark, genius, billion-"

"Ironman" Natasha cut him off.

She looked emotionlessly at them. But her spy image was slightly ruined by the fact she was still upside down on the sofa.

"Natasha Romanov, aka Black Widow"

"Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye" Clint was still looking at Mockingjay. He was impressed by the quality of her weapons.

Thor beamed at them, he had got up off the floor. But Tony noticed he didn't tower over the Alphas, in fact he was only the same height as some of them, like Reaper.

"I am Thor Odison" he boomed.

Cyclone looked at him "You're the Asgardian God of Thunder, aren't you." He nudged Gladiator. "I'd like to see him go head to head with you"

Gladiator's impassive mask broke as he snorted. "I doubt I'll ever need to go 'head to head' with him, because, I, unlike you, don't have a habit of making powerful immortals my enemies."

All the other Alphas laughed and Cyclone glared at him, and then shrugged.

"Well, what can I say, it's true I guess"

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Did I Say Something Wrong?

**Chapter 11: Did I Say Something Wrong?**

**_NATASHA_-**

"So wait a second, if Chaos is so powerful, why can't he just stop his rogue son?" asked Clint.

After the introductions; Tony, Bruce, Mastermind and Genius had disappeared off to the labs and no one really wanted to follow them so everyone else was sprawled around the 8th floor living room.

Cyclone grimaced. "That's the problem though. He's so powerful that's he's almost _too_ powerful. He could easily destroy his son, but in the process of doing so, the energy produced would probably destroy the galaxy anyway. Meaning that it would be pointless to try. He made a risk coming here in the first place, that's why his explanation was so short, he could not endanger you merely by staying here too long. So that's why he sends us. Whilst we are more powerful that the inhabitants of most planets, we can control the our power better as it is much weaker than Chaos'."

Clint nodded, satisfied with the information.

"But Cyclone, Gladiator, Reaper and Valkyrie have each defeated Chaos in combat." chimed in Prongs.

Natasha blinked. "But I thought you just said he was uber-powerful. Like he could kill you with a wave of his hand powerful? But you risked fighting him anyway?"

"Oh he is," nodded Panther "It's just we're immortal remember? We can fade, but we just go to the Afterlife Void of Chaos, regenerate and then can rejoin the Legion. And also those four are like, unbelievably good at fighting."

"Regenerate?" asked Steve, alarmed.

Valkyrie gave a thin lipped smile. "Once immortals fade, you can stay in the Afterlife Void if you wish, it's very nice there actually, well for the good guys. Eternal torment in the Void looks horrifying. Or you can regenerate. Takes about 50 years or so, very painful, but it's the only way to come back to the Legion. So it was a risk fighting him, but we could always regenerate. And there's no fun doing something with no danger or challenge, is there?"

Thor looked interested. "Of course not!"

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "So...you've faded before?"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Me? Yes, several times...five times I think."

"How can you not be sure? 250 years of your life in pain?" asked Clint, appalled.

"300 years actually," hummed Four, thinking "Remember there was also that time in the fourth galaxy where that massive explosion came out of nowhere and blew up your...soul or something?"

Valkyrie froze and paled, clearly remembering it too well.

Enchantress frowned. "Wait, when was this? I don't remember hearing about this."

Valkyrie glared at Four. "And there was a reason why you didn't know about it." she muttered, clearly meant to be under her breath, but everyone heard it.

Four and Six exchanged worried glances, they didn't properly know what had happened: Valkyrie had gone on a mission to the first galaxy, about 2,000,000 years after she joined the Legion. There had been a complication that they didn't know the details of, which led to her going to the fourth galaxy partway through the mission. Whilst she was there, something caused a massive, magical explosion the put her in regeneration for 50 years. After that she had taken like 1000 years out doing some super-secret thing with Chaos. She had never explained what had happened or brought it up again. Four should have known better than to bring it up, especially now she had a protective, very powerful boyfriend.

Said boyfriend sent Four fearsome glare and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. She sunk into the embrace trying to get away from the prying eyes of her friends. Gladiator knew what they were talking about, Valkyrie had told him once he told her the reason why he left his previous life.

Everyone else started to panic. It was rare for Valkyrie to ever show weakness, let alone hide from something or seek shelter from someone else.

They were about to do something when, out of nowhere, another Alpha popped up. She was Valkyrie's friend from her previous life but hadn't joined the Legion until recently because she had been possessed or something in her previous life, and there had been complications about removing the thing attached to her soul.

"Hey Val, Chaos wants to see you for a sec."

She had long, blonde hair and a cloak that regularly changed colours. She had a long silver sword at her waist, with her name 'Tanith Low' etched on it.

Without further ado, she grabbed her arm, pulled her out of Gladiators arms and disappeared.

Steve looked slightly stunned. "What just happened? Where did that come from? Where did _she _come from?"

"She's Valkyrie's friend who is, most likely taking her to see Chaos to talk about whatever the hell you were just talking about." replied Guardian with a questioning look at Four and Six, who shrugged.

"Best leave the subject alone or Valkyrie will probably kill you. Painfully." warned Gladiator.

Cyclone nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**VALKYRIE-**_

Valkyrie sat in front of Chaos, in his office, taking deep breaths. Calm. Calm. Calm

"So Valkyrie, I couldn't help following your conversation with the Avengers."

He looked in fatherly way down at her.

"I am glad that you at least told Gladiator what happened, but let's be honest, 4,000,000 or so years on from it and you still can't bring it up? I was very proud that you managed to conquer it, even if it did take 1000 years. But I think it's about time you faced it head on."

She pressed her lips tightly together and nodded sharply. Chaos sighed, walked next to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Oh she remembered that mission from 4 million years ago as clear as day.

_FLASHBACK -_

_Valkyrie crouched behind a large, stone wall, grumbling. It would have been so much easier if she could just teleport to the room inside the castle-y thing, but the pesky thing about teleportation was that you could only teleport to somewhere which you had an idea what it looked like. Four and Six could do an advanced form of teleportation where you could teleport to a person, where ever they were, as long as you were on the same planet. But she hadn't mastered it yet and if it went wrong, she could splin__ch herself - leave a part of her body behind but take some of it with her._

_A simple assassination mission. Thats all it was. But just her luck it was in the first galaxy, and not any planet in the first galaxy, the third planet. Her home planet. A slightly 'unhinged' mage had managed to assassinate the Elders of the Sanctuary in Canada, and had almost succeeded in bringing back the Sceptre of the Ancients from the fourth planet. She had been slightly stunned when Chaos explained that the different 'dimensions' she had experienced in her old life, were actually different planets. She was one of the very few people who had managed to visit different planets in her first life. Not that she had a very pleasant time 'visiting' those planets, but she still did._

_Chaos had decided that the mage needed to be assassinated, and he chose Valkyrie to do it. _

_She hadn't been challenged that much so far on the mission, but she still had to climb that damn wall, get inside that huge ass castle thing or whatever it was and kill the stupid mage. Then she could just teleport back home._

_She reached up, manipulated the air into steps (she was feeling lazy) and cautiously climbed up. The stone building was massive, stretching out in both directions for what seemed like miles. She jumped down silently, and teleported up to the top windowsill on the left of the castle. If she knew anything about snobby, rich people, it was that they just loved having the rooms on the top floors of a building, made them feel important or whatever. _

_Peering in, she could see that the window she was looking through, came of a long, luxurious hallway. She teleported inside and landed on the soft, red carpet embroidered with golden patterns. Padding softly up the hallway, she came to a big, golden door with intricate patterns of snakes engraved on it. She listened, with her ear against the door, with her advanced hearing (blessing from Aitna [one of the Ourea {mountains}]) , she could easily hear only one person inside, sleeping._

_She cast a simple spell to see if there were any protecting enchantment on the room. Of course there were. It took a few minutes to disable the spells and render them harmless. She silently turned the handle and slipped in, closing the door behind her. _

_Valkyrie was in an extravagant bedroom, everything gilded in gold and all the hangings made of red velvet. She snorted, a four poster bed? Seriously, how old was this person. Chaos had told her that time on the third planet passed much slower, so whilst 2 million years had passed in the Void, only about 200 had passed on this planet. She really wished Skulduggery came with her on missions like these. Even though the 200 years or so older he was than her didn't seem like much, now that she was over 2,000,000 years old, his presence was still calming and...nice._

_The figure in the bed matched the hologram of Phantom Hawk, the Canadian mage. It seemed wrong to shoot someone so defenceless, in bed, but Valkyrie reminded herself of the horrible things he'd done and, that he was insane. The shot was silent but when it hit him, an alarm went off._

_Valkyrie cursed. How had she forgotten to check for enchantments **in** the bedroom? There was no way of knowing if he was actually dead due to the enchantments, so she couldn't teleport back. Disabling the enchantments would take too long, as the alarm had obviously warned someone and they were on their way. She concluded in shooting him again, twice, and then stabbing him to create more chance of him dying._

_Two guards dressed in blue armour (that looked weak), stormed in. _

_"INTRUDER!" yelled one of them, but was abruptly cut off by Valkyrie's bullets, as was the other one._

_"My, aren't you good at stating the obvious." murmured Valkyrie._

_Another person entered with a flash of blonde hair. Valkyrie froze, her knees starting to feel weak as she stared at the person._

_Tanith._

_Except it wasn't Tanith, her veins were black and her eyes were grey, with the whites of her eyes bled to grey as well. This was Tanith possessed by a remnant._

_Valkyrie tried to teleport away, she knew she would never be able to hurt Tanith, she was like her sister, even if she was possessed. But Valkyrie wasn't quick enough, after freezing for a while, she failed to notice Tanith taking advantage of that, and lunging at her._

_Tanith's sword stabbed her and she tried to fight back, but her limbs wouldn't hurt Tanith, so they stayed still._

_She blacked out._

* * *

_Tanith stood over a body, Billy Ray Sanguine at her left. _

_"This person," she spat out "Ruined everything. She killed Phantom and now his work is ruined. Destroyed."_

_They could not see who the black cloaked figure was, the hood was enchanted to cover her face, and it was so powerful no one could undo it._

_"So darlin', whadda ya propose we do with it?" He nudged the body._

_Her face twisted into a cruel grin "Cut her up, see if we can find out anything from her."_

_He smiled depravedly "Sounds good, now you have your fun, then we can find a dimension shunter and dump her in another dimension." _

* * *

_Valkyrie was aware of her essence being transported away._

_She stood next to her body. It was a very strange feeling, being outside her body. She was somehow on the seventh planet in the fourth galaxy. she frowned, surveying the area, and then looked down at her body._

_She almost screamed in horror, but her throat had gone dry._

_Her body was, for a lack of a better word, broken. She was covered in her own blood, gaping wounds, broken bones visible through the tears in her flesh._

_She stumbled backwards, images flashed through her head. Pain...Pain...Pain...Torture...Pain...Tanith. TANITH. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Tanith? No. It hadn't been Tanith, it was the remnant that possessed her._

_Suddenly, she felt like she was being sucked back into her body. She was in a room with no doors, but a massive screen that was black. She was trapped. In her mind._

_No. NO. **NO.**_

_She screamed. This couldn't be happening, she thought it went away once she joined the Legion. _

_"Finally..." a voice echoed around the room. It was Valkyrie's voice. Only it wasn't._

_The screen turned on and it was like she was watching what was happening from her point of view, only she wasn't in control of her body._

_*outside her mind*_

_Valkyrie stood up. She flexed her arms. She clicked her jaw back into place, bones snapped back together, layers of skin covered her wounds and within minutes, she was completely better. Valkyrie was healed. Only she wasn't, because this wasn't Valkyrie. _

_It was Darquesse. _

_Darquesse's face twisted horribly and she looked around the planet. _

_"What a pathetic place."_

_She could hear Valkyrie's voice in her head. '**Stop. No please. Stop.**'_

_"Shut up you." she hissed. _

_Then she grinned. "What better way of letting out your anger than destroying something?"_

_'**STOP. YOU CAN'T DO THIS. PLEASE.'**_

_"I think you'll find I can my dear."_

_She'd already terrorised two planets/dimensions, now she could have fun with this one. And this time Valkyrie was so broken that her voice was just a whisper in her head._

_Waves of energy flowed from her body, crushing the nearby cars._

_"Let's get this party started."_

_FLASHBACK END -_

Darquesse had nearly destroyed the planet, causing a massive explosion that drained her body of magic and allowed Chaos to transport her back to the Void before Darquesse healed herself.

Valkyrie had to be healed from the incident, the cover story was that she was regenerating, but it had taken 1000 years for her to finally bond with Darquesse so that they were one, and were no longer a threat to the Universe.

That was partly why she was so powerful, she had managed to find her true name (Darquesse) and control the power. She could now hear Darquesse's voice in her head, but there was no way she would be able to take over their body again. But Valkyrie could tap into her power.

Tanith never remembered anything that happened whilst she was possessed, so Valkyrie had just tried to forget about what happened and move on.

But Chaos was right. It was time to tell the others her secret. Tell the others about her other self that was predicted to destroy the world, she though bitterly.

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Settling InSort Of

**Chapter 12: Settling In...Sort Of**

**A/N: Sorry, quick question, would you prefer me to write shorter chapters, but update quicker? As a pose to just carrying on doing medium length chapters and taking a while to update. Please tell me if you want me to.**

**In response to a guest review *SPOILER HOUSE OF HADES*: Why did you make Percy gay? - _Have you read House of Hades? Have you seen Nico's pain? I want Nico to have a happy part in this story so he gets with his crush_** (Percy).**_ I do not actually know if I ship percabeth or percico harder but this is a percico story so, Percy. Is. Gay :)_**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I can't respond to guest ones by PM so I'll say thanks now! Danka :)**

**_CAMP HAVEN -_**

"Well that's a good start." Said Lieutenant Omicron(Gabrielle Bishop). She looked around Camp Haven, unimpressed.

"Isn't it just" sighed Commander Delta (Achilles).

After receiving the news on Percy Jackson, Theseus disappeared with a shout. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Orion promptly disappeared as well with the comment. "And I was looking forward to coming back"

Pithirous glared at them "Twats"

Zoë also left, looking disappointedly at the Gods. "I thought better of thou"

So now it was only Commanders Omicron, Delta and Ksi and Lieutenant Omicron left (Zach, Achilles, Arthur and Gabrielle).

"So, let me get this straight, you lost you're best fighters because of your pettiness and because you practically abandoned them?"

Reyna winced and nodded. Once Percy, Jason and Nico had left, no one had really noticed for a couple of years, until a few unclaimed demigods including Adam Colton went missing. From that point, it was like a fog had been lifted and they saw they had been stupid, blinded by their envy or own self pity. Grover still couldn't believe he hadn't noticed that Percy's parents had died, and Annabeth still couldn't believe how selfish she had been, ignoring him and wallowing in her own self pity.

And there was the fact that neither camp had a clear leader.

Camp Half-Blood started to split. Some sided with Clarisse, who blamed Annabeth for Percy and Nico's disappearance; some sided with Annabeth, who blamed herself and the Stoll twins; some turned to the Stoll twins, who blamed themselves and Clarisse; and camp lost a lot of girls to the hunters. Thalia had been absolutely furious with everyone at camp. How had they not noticed? She felt guilty that she hadn't checked up on them, but she had a _reason_. She was the Lieutenant of the Hunt and had stuff to do, whereas they, just plain ignored Percy and Nico. And New Rome dared fucking outcast her baby brother.

New Rome started to turn against Reyna and Octavian (well Octavian hadn't been liked that much in the first place), they had all admired and liked Jason. He had been a just, skilled and kind leader and didn't deserve to be exiled. Okay, yes he broke the Ancient Laws, but in doing so, he prevented the rise of Gaia, why had they got rid of him? Frank was still praetor but he was finding it hard to run New Rome with people not listening to Reyna.

Eventually, the Gods decided to make one camp, and have a voting system of leadership. They combined the Greek and Roman Camps together and named it Camp Haven. Each and every God and Goddess had a cabin in Camp Haven for their demigod children to sleep in, but training was in cohorts, not based on their immortal parent. The Gods also had better contact with their children in Camp Haven and could appear in their Roman or Greek forms.

The current leaders of Camp Haven were Frank and Annabeth (with Lupa and Chiron still there of course).

*back to the present*

"No wonder you need our help." snorted Zach.

Both sides stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say next.

"Where did the others go? Did they just...leave?" Hazel asked cautiously.

"What?" Gabrielle laughed. "We're on a mission, you can't just leave. They probably went to sulk in our ship because they didn't get to meet their famous relative."

"OI!"

As far as the demigods could tell, the shout came from...nowhere. But the Gods could sense some sort of invisible, flying thing over the crowds.

Arthur frowned. "We should probably go talk to them."

"Yeah, but I think we're supposed to train these guys," said Achilles "Well, we'll meet half of you," he addressed the demigods "in half an hour, you decide how to split it up, in that training place."

He gestured to the training arena in the distance.

"Catch you later" Zach flashed a smile and then they all disappeared.

In the meantime, a massive, black, flying warship materialised over Camp Haven.

_**STARK TOWERS -**_

"Right, so," Valkyrie was attempting to explain what happened to her confused and slightly suspicious friends and bewildered Avengers. "I come from the third planet in the first galaxy and I am directly descended from the Ancients, the magical people that killed the Gods. So, I a magic. In my old 'society', when accept your magic, you have use you taken name."

"Taken name?" asked Guardian.

"Oh, right, everyone has three names. Your first one is your given name, the one your parents named you by. For example, my given name is Stephanie Edgley"

The Alphas raised their eyebrows, they hadn't known that.

"Next is your taken name, the one you give yourself. Most mortals don't have one in their first life, but funnily enough, everyone in here has one. Mine is Valkyrie Cain."

"So...like mine's Black Widow?" asked Natasha, who had long since righted herself on the sofa so that she was sitting normally.

"Exactly, now your third name..." she paused.

"Your third name is your true name. Only about 10 mortals have ever found out their true name, me being one of them. Your true name allows you to reach the maximum power and skill you will ever have."

"So it's a good thing?" asked Mockingjay, trying to work out where Valkyrie was going with this.

"In most cases yes, but for me it was a bad thing. A _very _bad thing." Valkyrie sighed.

"How so?"

"My true name is Darquesse. But it turned out that what I am capable of, is very different to what I actually am. So my true name sort of became an alternate personality which is kinda crazy."

"Wait, the idea is 'kinda crazy' or Darquesse is 'kinda crazy'?" questioned Sorcerer.

"Both to be honest. When I found out about Darquesse, I tried my best to keep her contained, but when my life is seriously threatened, the barriers weaken and she is able to take control of our body. That is what happened on that mission, I ran into some people who tortured me pretty bad and dumped my in the fourth galaxy, and Darquesse escaped. She is what caused the explosion."

Everyone winced at the mention of torture.

"What is so bad about her?" asked Chameleon.

Valkyrie gave a rue smile. "Darquesse is a psychotic lunatic with the power to annihilate any primordial and the urge to destroy everything she comes across."

"Oh." gulped Four.

"I managed to bond our souls back together though, thats why we took about 1000 years out. Chaos gave us our own uninhabited planet that Darquesse could destroy without hurting anyone, until I managed to mould us back to one person and we were no longer a threat to the universe."

Everyone nodded, and then Gladiator spoke "How about we leave that subject alone now, and do something else?"

Valkyrie hummed in agreement, everyone got up to look around.

"Oh, and she was fated to destroy the world in my previous life."

Clint gave and unmanly squeak and Steve almost fell over. Everyone else just stared at her as she left with Gladiator, Reaper and Cyclone, as if she hadn't just dropped a bombshell.

"Oh."

* * *

Life was very strange at Stark Towers with 16 magical teenagers-that-weren't-teenagers living it plus the Avengers.

It was the evening of the day when they had arrived and Tony was walking on the third floor when he suddenly shivered.

There was a very strange, cold breeze coming from the sports section.

"What the fuck have they done now?" muttered Tony. If they had harmed his precious tower, they would pay.

He rushed into the swimming pool, only to stop dead in his tracks.

The temperate was about -1˚C and Tony could see his breath in the air as water vapour. The swimming pool was completely frozen into ice and Storm was on top of it in a white, sequinned leotard with a short skirt and sparkly white ice skates.

She was dancing and gliding about the ice to her own singing.

She appeared to be singing a medley of random lines form different songs. Her voice was clear and pure and was almost as mesmerising as her long legs twirling across the ice.

_"How can I love when I'm afraid, to fall?"_

She pushed off her left leg into a twirl in the air.

_"You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence, afraid you'll say something wrong."_

Her transitions between the songs were so smooth, it almost sounded like one song.

_"I won't, let you, close enough to hurt me, no. I won't, ask you, you'd just desert me, oh"_

She glided on one foot, with the other outstretched in an arabesque.

_"Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, and all you're ever gonna be is mean."_

She pulled her leg up behind her in a perfect split, never breaking her song or her glide.

_"I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do? How can I move on, when I'm still in love with you."_

She suddenly crouched, her right leg outstretching in front of her and started to spin.

"_It's always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose"_

Still spinning, she started to stand up, pulling her leg behind her.

_"Run, run, run away. Buy yourself another day"_

This line she sang so bitterly, Tony flinched.

"_I'd jump in front of a train for you. You know I'd do anythi-"_

At this point Storm noticed she had an audience. She glided to a stop in front of him, her long blonde hair flowing behind her in a non-existent breeze.

"Hi? Sorry did you want to use the pool?"

Tony blinked. And then noticed that he had been asked a question. "Uh, no...sorry...I just...um..."

He didn't really know what to say.

"But I did!" called a voice from behind him.

Out emerged Cyclone from behind him in only his swimming shorts, not seemingly noticing that it was fucking freezing.

"Move." he stated.

"But I haven't skated in ages" whined Storm.

"You do know I have other pools in this building?" asked Tony.

"Yeah but they're being used by other people."

Storm sighed and waved her hand. The ice melted away and the room temperature slowly went back to normal. She was left standing in her skates on a small patch of ice in the middle of the pool. She teleported off and when she appeared next to Tony, she was no longer wearing a leotard, but instead a long, blue dress.

"Cheers!" Called Cyclone casually as he dived into the pool, like it was a common occurrence.

Tony blinked in confusion.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13: The First Step

**Chapter 13: The First Step **

**A/N Sorry for the delay in chapters, I was doing a fan art and stuff. Also I got tumblr! I will proabably fail at blogging and stuff but my URL is hoopercabethorpercicopjo (same as my ****fanfiction username). Please follow me! At the moment I have the grand total of exactly 0 followers so it would be nice I guess to get some more. I will post the fan art I did on my Tumblr.**

**In response to Tubble: THANK YOU OMNOMNOMNOMNOM the cookie was delicious and I present to you a cat =' . '=, she loves you and your reviews!**

**Thanks to all the other reviews (Response to GinnySong 'Of course! I may not be able to include the actual Doctor but I will use monsters and stuff as you so kindly asked =]) and shoutout to CaldiAngelo who is still devotedly reviewing each chapter, I love you very much :)**

* * *

_**GENIUS (LAURA BRAND) -**_

The Avengers and the majority of the Alphas stood in the massive training room owned by Tony Stark. Genius had to admit that she was impressed by the structure and the level of intelligence possessed by the two scientists. For mortals, they were very intuitive and clever. In the labs they had visited, there were several projects were on display and Genius was almost certain that even third ranking Éxypnos' (the brains part of the Legion) wouldn't be able to come up with. Which was saying something as first ranking Éxypnos' were the cleverest people in the Universe. Mastermind and Genius would have been first ranking Éxypnos' but they joined the Alphas instead.

Clint had challenged Mockingjay to an archery competition. And that was a very bad idea, there was only one archer in the whole of the universe, including the twin archer Gods of Olympus, that had ever bested Mockingjay. They (Mockingjay and the archer who beat her) were very good friends but Mockingjay could easily beat a mortal, even a very high standard one.

They stood about 2 metres apart, 70 metres away from their targets.

Mockingjay's arrows seemed dull as they were black and lacked the explosives and magic aura they normally had. But sadly, she wasn't supposed to blow anything up, just hit the arrows in the centre of the target.

Clint had shiny silver arrows in his quiver, which reflected the light as he took one out and twirled it around. It was like an intimidation tactic that failed miserably because Mockingjay was barely scared of anything, she just raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

He replaced the arrow and Cyclone cleared his throat.

They each had to start in a neutral position, bow by their side and arrows still in the quiver.

"Ready..." Cyclone was starting them off. "Set...GO!"

Clint moved quickly, pulling the arrow from his quiver, notching it in the bow and taking an inhumanly quick time to aim and shoot at the centre of the target. It hit the dead centre in the middle of the target.

But Mockingjay moved so much quicker. By the time the arrow hit the target, she had already loosed three arrows. All hitting the centre, and splitting the arrows already in the centre down the middle.

Clint ran forwards and inspected her target. He was amazed that she could move that quickly. Cyclone also moved forward to look at it.

"Hmm not bad. I've seen Merida do better."

Mockingjay huffed. "Well thats because she's the freaking best archer in the universe, of course she's done better."

Clint did a double take. "Wait. You have archers, even better than _you_?"

"Only one" sulked Mockingjay.

"Who's Merida?" asked Chameleon, confused.

"Oh, your quite new to the Legion, you probably haven't met her yet. She's Commander Sigma, and the best archer in the Legion. She has a weird accent and huge, curly flaming red hair" explained Cyclone.

"That's quite a blunt description." snorted Genius, twirling her own red hair.

"Sorry." said Cyclone sheepishly. He then froze, looked around and cursed. "Shiiiit."

The others followed his line of sight to a very startled Steve and Bruce were watching Valkyrie and Reaper play their favourite game of pretending-that-we're-play-fighting-and-not-trying-to-fatally-injure-each-other-with-our-powers.

Cyclone ran to stop them.

Cyclone and Valkyrie were very much like siblings and behaved sort of like twins. They had the same thought processes, blunt manner, critical opinions, informal behaviour and sarcastic comments. Valkyrie and Reaper were also a bit like siblings, but with a massive dollop of sibling rivalry. They loved trying to out do each other with their powers.

Valkyrie snapped her palm back, displacing a stream of air at Reaper's chest. He caught the air in a shadow tendril and squeezed it, the high pressure shot the air back at Valkyrie. She deflected it, then melted into the shadows, appearing behind Reaper with her trusty gun aimed at his head. But Reaper sensed the disturbances in the shadows and turned around, swinging his sword smoothly and cutting straight through barrel of her gun. He then lifted his hand, using the shadows under her feet to knock her over. However, she could also sense the shadow movement and stepped up in the air before the shadows could push her over. So Reaper opted for circling a sliver of shadow around her ankle and trying to pull her back down.

"Stop!" cried Cyclone, glaring at his adopted sister and boyfriend.

"Cy, he cut through my gun." whined Valkyrie.

"She broke my rib." grumbled Reaper. He waved his hand and his chest was enveloped in shadows, like a bandaged. They flashed white for a second and then disappeared, after mending his rib.

Valkyrie created a duplicate of her gun with her creation powers. Well it wasn't really her gun that had been cut through, more like the 5,400,900,000th replica of it. Reaper enjoyed damaging her gun.

Director Fury walked in and scowled at them.

"There is an army of monsters wrecking havoc down at Long Island. We need you to go stop them."

The Avengers got ready for action, but Cyclone spoke up. "It's probably a form of distraction, we should only send a few people down there. Maybe two Alphas and two Avengers, so that the rest are ready for a larger attack."

Steve glared at him. "There are innocent people being murdered by a vast army and you only want to send _four _people?"

He nodded. "Well personally, I think just two would do but if some of your people want to come to, then it would be four."

"And what if there isn't a larger attack?"

"Well then we wouldn't waste energy by sending too many people in for a small mission."

"Small mission?"

Cyclone turned and glared at him full on. Steve flinched an took a step back. His tone turned ice cold. "Every single member of the Legion present in the room at the moment has faced the army of an entire planet by themselves. If you are doubting that two of us could defeat that army then you are wrong and you better realise it quickly."

Steve gulped and nodded.

Gladiator stepped forward and looked at the Alphas. "I think Valkyrie and Cyclone, you two go for us, and remember to document as much as you can about Tarturas' army."

They nodded, no one else questioning Gladiator. Gladiator and Cyclone were like the unassigned leaders of the Alphas, no one doubted their decisions when it came to war. Well except for Reaper and Valkyrie, their respective partners.

Director Fury spoke next. "Steve and...Tony go for us."

They nodded.

"Suit up boys."

* * *

**_VALKYRIE -_**

The four teleported to Long Island, Valkyrie and Cyclone helping the other two. Valkyrie wore a her black trademark trench coat which was like, everything-proof, under her long black cloak. Cyclone wore his golden-green armour, had his two swords strapped at his back and a bag of throwing knives at his waist. He had given up Riptide as soon as he joined the Legion, not wanting to be haunted by his not so pleasant memories.

Tony was in his Ironman suit and Steve was wearing a better version of his suit, created by Valkyrie after Cyclone repeatedly took the piss of his appearance.

"What the hell are they doing here?" asked Valkyrie, alarmed.

"Who?"

"Them." She was pointing at a group of monsters near the middle of the group. They weren't doing anything, in fact they were completely stationary. They looked like stone statues of angels, and the way that they were carved, almost made them seem like they were crying.

Cyclone frowned. "They're from the 62nd Galaxy aren't they?"

"Yeah, that's why I was wondering what they were doing here."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well, they can't do much if they don't move right?"

"I guess." shrugged Valkyrie.

Neither her nor Cyclone knew much about them and had never really gone on any missions in the 62nd Galaxy.

"Well, let's do the fun part." grinned Valkyrie, flexing her arms.

* * *

Steve and Tony were doing well against the monsters, but the army stood no chance against Valkyrie and Cyclone, two of the most powerful beings in the universe.

Soon, there weren't many left, the floor covered in different coloured blood and monster dust. They had reached the middle of the group (they had worked in a square, killing monsters in a path to the centre), when Valkyrie noticed something disturbing.

The angel things had moved and were no longer in the the same positions, they were clawing their hands and baring their teeth in a snarl, like an animal.

She then noticed something even more alarming.

Cyclone had vanished.

**Please review and tell me if you want other characters or have any crossover couples that you think would rock.**

**I hope you realise how much power you have over the relationships in my story.**


	15. Chapter 14: So We Meet Again

**Chapter 14: So...We Meet Again**

** A/N : Please follow my tumblr! (blog/hoopercabethorpercicopjo)**

**Tubble (guest) - I am _loving _those cookies (::) keep 'em coming **

* * *

_**CYCLONE -**_

Cyclone fought his was to the centre, his actions on automatic. Duck, dodge, slash, stab, stidestep, jab, turn around. With his mind on other things, and none of his team looking at the centre of the group of monsters, the Weeping Angels seized an opportunity to victimise him.

Tartarus had bargained with them and now they had one mission - capture Cyclone.

Unfortunately, Tartarus knew Cyclone's identity, as did all the Primordial Gods. So he could toy around with this knowledge to turn it to his advantage, even though he had sworn on Chaos to secrecy. If he broke his oath, he would immediately dissolve and fade into the Void. But that didn't stop him from using that information privately.

As soon as the closest weeping angel touched Cyclone, he felt a strange sucking sensation and felt himself floating away, unable to cry out to Valkyrie, Steve and Tony, or move his limbs in protest. His friends, oblivious, carried on fighting.

Suddenly his vision went black and his limbs became completely immobile.

'Well this is just great" he thought, as he could not speak with his frozen jaw and mouth.

He sensed warmth close by and figured it was some sort of immortal standing there, because a monster would have attacked him and he doubted a mortal would want to kidnap him. But then he might be wrong, there were plenty of people that wanted to kidnap him, one might well be a mortal.

He was suddenly overwhelmed by a scent of...something. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but it was damn attractive.

"Hello Percy" purred a voice in his ear.

Cyclone internally groaned in annoyance and pushed the scent away from him with his air powers, now realising it was an aphrodisiac. It was Himeros, one of the Erotes and God of Desire. Cyclone had met him many times before and lets just say that he wasn't too pleased that he was now in his company, unable to move or speak.

'_What do you want Himeros?_' he projected his thoughts through his head, still unable to move.

"Hmmm, well...Percy" He drawled, Cyclone could feel his breath on the back of his neck."Seeing as your here..."

Himeros had had some sort of weird obsession with him ever since he found out that he was Percy Jackson, one which Cyclone didn't appreciate.

He sighed. "As much as I would like to do...things with you" he murmured "My boss wants you more."

Cyclone grinned inside his head, one of the good things about immortal Gods were, they thought they were so important that they could say anything about anything and get away with it.

'_Your boss?'_

"Oh...him. Tartarus, he wants to see you."

That two faced traitor, siding with Tartarus. Cyclone pretended he didn't understand "_Tartarus? What? Why?"_

"Wanted to have a...talk with you about something."

'_Oh. Why me?'_

Cyclone tried to flinch as he felt Himeros' fingers trailing along his neck. "Your one of the key parts of your Legion, aren't you. He's probably wanting scare you or intimidate you."

Cyclone was getting fed up with this and he didn't like what Himeros was doing.

Himeros whispered again "But you're here with me first aren't you?"

Suddenly Cyclone's patience snapped. Himeros screamed in pain as his blood began to boil, the spells restraining Cyclone vanished and he opened his eyes.

In one movement he turned around, unsheathed his blade and stabbed Himeros' artery in the neck. His blades were blessed by Erebus and Chaos and immediately banished the immortal he killed straight to the Void.

"Fucking double-crosser pervert." He spat at him as he dissolved.

He looked around, wondering where he was. He was at Camp Half-Blood and he could see-

Wait no. That couldn't be right, there was no Camp Half-Blood. Only Camp Haven.

But as he looked around at the big cabins arranged in a U-shape, he could see that it was definitely Camp Half-Blood.

Around the fire pit stood Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Travis, Conner and Grover. They were having a heated argument.

"I said this all along. But none of you fucking listened to me." sneered Thalia.

None of them, except Thalia, had the immortal aura around them like they had had when Cyclone last saw them.

"No you just threw a hissy fit about something or other and never bothered to explain it." scoffed Clarisse.

"ACTUALLY YES I FUCKING DID BUT ITS BEEN THREE YEARS NOW AND HAVE ANY OF YOU FUCKING DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT?"

"Well no but..." Annabeth seemed to be struggling to come up with an answer.

Not only did _that _surprise Cyclone, but he never remembered see in Annabeth or Thalia argue, at all.

"Why should we have done? He was just being pussy, he didn't have to run away just because he wasn't the centre of attention any more." spat Clarisse.

"HIS DAMN PARENTS DIED YOU SELFISH BITCH!" yelled Conner.

"He didn't run away because he was jealous, or thought he was being ignored. He left because he thought no one cared." said Grover forlornly.

Cyclone realised with horror that they were talking about him. He didn't want to see it but something made him want to see what his 'friends' actually thought of him. Now that he had that opportunity, why waste it? He slipped behind a pillar outside the Hera cabin.

"Why are you looking at me Grover? I DIDN'T SEE YOU TRYING TO HELP HIM EITHER!" shouted Clarisse.

"GROVER WAS BUSY!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"OH DON'T YOU START ANNABETH! YOU WERE TOO WRAPPED UP IN YOUR OWN STUPID WORRIES WITH YOUR DAMN GIRLFRIEND TO NOTICE ANYTHING!" screamed Thalia.

Cyclone was confused. They cared that he left? Why did none of them say anything at the time?

Why did they suddenly care three years after he left? Cyclone figured that he must have travelled backwards in time. It wasn't that unusual to be honest, it had happened plenty of times to Cyclone, just never on the first planet.

Annabeth finched and looked down, guilt evident in her eyes.

Cyclone became even more bewildered, _why did they care?_

Unexpectedly, a figure materialised next to him.

"Ah Cyclone, good to see you, you're needed back in the present and Valkyrie pledged to shoot me if I didn't return within 10 minutes so we ought to go."

It was Chronos, Primordial of Time.

Cyclone laughed. Trust Valkyrie to be the one to threaten a Primordial.

He nodded in confirmation to Chronos, he didn't trust his voice at the moment, to many creepy things had happened.

* * *

**_STEVE -_**

After they had noticed Cyclone's disappearance, Valkyrie panicked.

Then she waved her hand and a girl appeared with two boys. They looked slightly started, and then they saw Valkyrie.

"Ah, hi Val, was there any particular reason why you brought us here so abruptly?" the ginger girl asked.

"Ponds, Doctor, you've been to the 62nd galaxy right?"

The Doctor frowned. "Yeah, why?" He hadn't particularly liked the 62nd galaxy.

"What the fuck are they?"

They turned to look at the stone angels.

Rory cursed and Amy paled. "Ooooh you're in deep shit. They're Weeping Angels, they can only move if you don't look at them and if they touch you, they send you back in time."

"Cyclone's disappeared, so has he been sent back in time?"

"He must have."

"Right, thanks for your help."

She strode forward and shot two bullets from her gun at each of them.

They disintegrated.

Rory blinked. "What how'd you kill a stone statue?"

She snorted "They're obviously some sort of enchanted monster. If they were pure stone, my bullets wouldn't do anything, but then again I wouldn't need to shoot at a lump of stone. My bullets are made of Galactic Titanium, and my gun is blessed by Anake, Primordial Goddess of inevitability, to kill any spirit or monster."

She then looked up at the sky and screamed "CHRONOS YET YO ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Tony looked impressed. "Is she allowed to speak to a Primordial like that?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Probably not. But this is Valkyrie you are talking about. Do you think she cares about what she is and isn't allowed to do?"

A golden figure radiating warmth appeared.

"Find Cyclone and bring him back from wherever the fuck he is within 10 minutes or I shoot you. Go."

Chronos mock-saluted and disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL! How come Chronos just did what you said? Isn't he like really powerful and shit? You can't just order him around right?" Tony exploded.

Valkyrie smiled. "You can if you're me."

Within minutes Chronos returned with a strangely quiet Cyclone. Valkyrie noticed this immediately and hugged him. No words just hugged him.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah sure." He mumbled.

Tony spoke up. "Fury just contacted me and we gotta check out one more place before we head back. You good to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"An abandoned warehouse. How cliché."

There were suspiciously few guards around the warehouse. After one quick look through, they were all dead and there was only one room left.

Steve pushed open the door cautiously.

It was empty except for one boy, bound and gagged lying on the floor. His dark brown eyes shone with fear and something that Valkyrie couldn't identify. There was a note on the floor next to him.

It read:

_Here is the boy that caused you to be forgotten, abandoned and despised. Do what you wish with him._

"And what the flying fuck does that mea-"

Valkyrie's voice cut off as she looked at Cyclone.

Cyclone had stiffened up and paled considerably, looking hauntingly at the boy.

It was Adam Colton.

* * *

Once seeing Cyclone's reaction, Valkyrie ripped off the gag and demanded to know his identity.

"I am Adam Colton, demi-titan, a son of Iapetus."

Valkyrie slapped him round the face. "You're him! That guy you told me about."

She looked at Cyclone for confirmation. Cyclone didn't move, he was still frozen.

"I say we kill him now." voted Valkyrie.

"What! Why?" Steve looked horrified.

Cyclone spoke "No, hear him out."

Valkyrie glowered fiercely at him. "You better have a good fucking reason."

He nodded and gulped. "I worked for my father, doing as he said and never questioning what he asked of me. When Iapetus sided with Tartarus, he asked me to go to Camp Half-Blood and despose of the famous demigod, Percy Jackson. I couldn't kill him, that would be to abominable, I never knew him, so I used the blessings I got to emphasise the hateful feelings towards him from his friends. I never created the feelings, just made them more prominent. He left and I went back to life as normal, completing odd jobs for my father and training in the army of Tartarus. A few years ago I realised how brainwashed and power hungry I had become. I tried to leave the army, but you can't run from Tartarus. He tortured me in my dreams until he found me. He then tortured my physically and left me here at your mercy, knowing that Percy Jackson would be one of the ones to come to the warehouse."

"Percy Jackson?" Tony was confused.

"I still say we kill him." said Valkyrie indifferently.

"And Thalia and Nico? They didn't change." Cyclone said quietly.

"They weren't at Camp with you so I saw no reason to."

"Nico was."

Adam looked mournfully at him. "I couldn't do it with Nico, he obviously loved you and I didn't see why I should destroy something so innocent, just on my father's orders. You still left, so there was no need to."

"Yeah killing him sounds good." hummed Valkyrie, adamant to any other opinions.

"No." said Cyclone firmly.

"No?" exclaimed Tony. "Wait let me get this right. This dude fucked up your life and you din't want to kill him?"

Cyclone bowed his head.

"This reminds me too much of Luke. Send him to Chaos and let him deal with him. I do not want to stay any longer." he turned and walked out the door.

The Valkyrie nodded grabbed Adam's shoulder roughly, and teleported to the Void.

Leaving Steve and Tony, confused and in an possibly empty warehouse (they didn't know where Cyclone went).

**Please Review! Some Loki in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15: Asgard

**Chapter 15: Asgard**

**A/N: Apologies to RotBTDfan1937 because whilst I can include the Rise of the Guardians, I know nothing about the hardy boys, maybe you could PM me about it? And for your other question, as much as I would like to, THIS IS A T RATED FANFIC.**

**Also thanks to all the other reviews! **

_**STORM -**_

Valkyrie, Cyclone, Steve and Tony had not returned from their trip yet so the rest of the teams were going about their business.

Prongs was having an intense Skype message with his girlfriend. It didn't seem to be going too well.

Panther, Natasha, Reaper, Gladiator, Six and Four were in the training room doing some hand-to-hand combat work.

Genius, Mastermind, Mockingjay, Guardian and Chameleon had teleported back to the Void, wanting to do other stuff.

And Storm sat, blinded by boredom, watching Enchantress and Sorcerer yell at each other.

Thor strode into the room, looking panicked.

"Friends! Please help, my brother is working some magic on Asgard and has already coated half the land in ice!"

Storm looked up. "Loki?"

Thor looked suspicious, "Yes?"

Enchantress momentarily stopped arguing with her brother and muttered, glancing at Storm "Aaaaaand, she's off."

Storm stood up hastily and said "I'll help!"

Thor looked even more suspicious "Why do you want to help, just because it's Loki?"

Storm looked at him in astonishment. "It's _just_ Loki?"

"Uh...?"

She grinned "I'm gonna meet Loki!"

Bruce was also in the room. "I think you lost me there." he commented.

Sorcerer smiled, "Loki is kind of Storm's hero. She basically, so to speak, 'fangirls' over him. Which means that she is obsessed with him."

"I do _not _'obsess'," she exclaimed, "More like...intensly research and admire"

He nodded unbelievingly, "Uh huh...so...stalking."

Thor still looked confused and Bruce shook him head. "Nope, I'm still lost.

"Never mind, I thought you said Asgard was freezing over?" sighed Storm, uncomprehending how little Thor thought of his amazing brother.

"Yes."

"Good, let's go! I am especially helpful because I have ice powers and yeah, so you are definitely taking me!" Storm's words poured out in a rush of excitement, yet still retained their regal tone.

Thor blinked.

"You have no choice in this." she said sternly "I am coming whether you like it or not."

* * *

**_ASGARD -_**

Thor appeared after Elsa had teleported them to Asgard. He had had to call Heimdall to open Bifrost and take him to Asgard, because Storm could easily teleport there, and did so without realising Thor couldn't.

"Sorry, I thought you could teleport" said Storm sheepishly.

"No worries my friend, now we need to find my dear brother."

Loki had been imprisoned since he tried had to take over Midgard but had been slowly working his magic to break through the barriers. And recently, the strength of his spells upped and radiated around the land, rapidly decreasing the temperature. Thor had been called back to Asgard to find his brother, but now that Valhalla was as almost as coated in snow as Jötunheimr, his tanned skin was numbed and frozen by the cold, as were many of the Asgardian's. They were begging for his help, especially since Odin had fallen into a slumber.

Loki's prison was now hidden behind thick walls of ice, fashioned in a way to make it opaque.

Storm stepped forward and tapped Thor's forehead with her knuckles, sending a wave of heat and light through his body. It was a simple spell that rendered him temporarily immune to the cold.

Thor smashed through the wall of ice with Mjolnir, it created a misshapen, ugly and jagged hole in the beautifully carved ice. Storm looked in disapproval of his carelessness, but he payed her no attention.

Stepping through the hole, he called out "Brother?"

Storm followed smoothly, entering a beautiful and impressive home made of ice.

Loki stood in the middle, he had obviously been doing magic as the air around him hummed and shimmered, and ancient runes had been carved in several places.

Loki turned around to face Thor and sneered at him. "I am not your _brother_ you arrogant fool."

He then noticed Storm, he raised his eyebrow, never having seen someone quite like her before.

"And who is this?" he spat. "This week's chambermaid who you chose to sleep with, or another one of your beloved Midgardians to come and mock me."

Storm wore a silvery skating outfit with a blue sash and blue sleeves. It was very short, and her very long legs seemed longer than ever as they stood daintily on tall, silver, stiletto sandals. Her long white-blonde was loose down her back, cascading over her long, ice-like cloak that still trailed on the floor.

Her captivating face showed amusement at the comment, not the disgust or hurt that Loki had expected.

She then surprised both Thor and Loki by doing something very unexpected.

She stepped forward, in front of Loki and then bowed low, not curtsied as Loki had only ever seen girls do before, bowed, and spoke.

"Loki Laufeyson, it is an honour to meet you."

Her voice was melodious and had a commanding, regal sound to it, making Loki feel like he should be the one bowing, not her.

Loki was so taken aback by this, he did not know quite what to say. "Me? I think I heard you wrong, you Midgardians should hate me for what I did."

Loki thought she must be an Midgardian, for no one from any of the other nine realms would not look at him in disgust. Except Thor, but he didn't count.

"Actually Prince Loki, I am not a Midgardian. And au contraire to your beliefs, I feel no hate towards you, I am, however, very impressed by how much you learnt in the world of magic."

Thor was so confused at this point that he decided to stick with his guns and just get along with what he understood.

So he interrupted, "Loki, why are you freezing over Asgard?"

Loki glared at him, and then gave him a sickly sweet smile. "I am?" he drawled. "I didn't realise, what a shame."

Thor glared at him. "Loki, stop playing games, many people in Asgard are suffering from this cold. Stop trying to do...whatever it is you are trying to do."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You imprison me and expect me not to try escape? Do you _know _me at all?"

"Brother, please try and thin-"

"I AM _NOT _YOUR BROTHER."

Storm interrupted. " Prince Loki, your imprisonment may have been the wrong decision, but the people of Asgard have nothing to deserve this torment." Her voice was calm and soothing.

Thor exploded "_His imprisonment was the wrong decision?_ HE TRIED TO DESTROY MIDGARD!"

She turned around and slapped him. "He did _not._ How stupid are you Asgardians? If you did any research at all or at least tried to hear your brother out, you would realise he was being controlled!"

Loki looked at the argument in interest, never before in his life, had anyone other than Thor tried to defend him.

"HOW WOULD _YOU _KNOW ANYTHING? YOU AREN'T EVEN FROM THE NINE REALMS!"

This time Storm exploded, had Thor not heard that she stalk- not _intensely researched _his poor, misunderstood brother. She shot a wave of blue light at him, teleporting him back to the first planet.

She smiled. "Ah, he's gone."

"How did you do that? What? Where did he go?" Loki furrowed his brow, confused.

Storm smiled lightly. "He was annoying me so I sent him back to Midgard."

Loki blinked, he hugely underestimated this girl, from her outfit, he had deducted that she was nothing more than something to hang off Thor's arm. Apparently, she was very powerful and didn't even like Thor.

This time _he_ bowed low, "Tis a pleasure to meet such a beautiful creature as you my lady, may I be allowed your name?"

Storm blushed, not expecting this, the red heating up her pale face prettily. "I am known as Storm."

"And may I ask what you are doing with such a fool of that idiotic simpleton Thor?"

She smiled. "He is not so bad, if a little slow, but I was here to accompany him to try and release your icy clutches around Asgard."

Loki smirked "And why would I do that?"

"It is not so much that I was supposed to try and _persuade_ you to do that, more that I would get rid of the ice."

Loki smiled. "But I'm sure you could _persuade,"_ he dragged out the word "me to."

Storm's face heated up once again.

* * *

_**CYCLONE- **  
_

Cyclone lay in his bed trying to get some rest, the days events were still haunting him, it was changing the way he thought of everything.

He couldn't work out if he was relieved that there was a reason that his friends had suddenly turned against him, and that they hadn't just randomly started hating him; or if he was even more saddened because now he knew that the reason they had changed wasn't completely made up, they had all been thinking those things before Adam had made them act on them.

He buried his head in the pillow, trying to smother his uneven breaths.

"Cy?" Reaper walked in.

Reaper's heart twisted as he saw is boyfriend lying on the bed, trying to conceal his crying. He hurried over to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Shh, come'n Cy, it'll be alright."

Valkyrie had refused to tell anyone what had happened, stating that it was Cyclone's decision whether or not he would say what happened. Reaper and got very worried at this statement, as there were few things that Cyclone would not talk about.

Cyclone buried his face in Reaper's shoulder, letting the tears soak into his top.

_'You wanna talk about it?' _asked Reaper telepathically.

'_No, not right now, I'll tell you later._' mumbled Cyclone back.

Reaper held Cyclone until he fell asleep.

_CYCLONE'S DREAM-_

_Cyclone stood in the shadows. It was very rare for members of the Legion to have 'demigod dreams' where they saw real life events play out in their dreams, but evidently Chaos wanted to show Cyclone something._

_Actually, it didn't feel like he was standing in the shadows, more like he was **part **of the shadows. He felt fluid, smooth and slightly __disorientated._

_He was in the shadows of The Court. _

_The Court was where big decisions were made, any immortal was allowed to take part in a court service, even the lowest soldiers in the legions. But the main opinions that were heard were of the Primordial Gods._

_In this court service, a surprising number of Primordials were present. Usually they considered them a waste of their time, but even Eris was there, as were all the Titans that resided in the Void. Cyclone was slightly stunned to see that Valkyrie was also present, voicing her arguments loud and clear._

_It was then Cyclone noticed what the cause of their argument was, in the centre of the court, sat a cowering Adam Colton who looked terrified._

_"We should kill him." shrugged Valkyrie staring levelly at Aether (primordial of light)._

_"Look at the poor boy! Can you not see how frightened he is!" exclaimed Selene (titaness of the moon)._

_"He should be!" retorted Nyx (primordial of night)._

_"I say we give him a chance." proposed Pontos (primordial of the sea)._

_"What? No! That piece of shit deserves nothing more than eternal suffering" cried Valkyrie, remembering the pain that had flashed through her adopted brother's face when he saw Adam._

_"Yes!" agreed Styx gleefully (the Okeanis goddess of the River Styx, the hatred that poisoned the waters)_

_"But we gave the other traitor what's his name, Luke, a second chance, didn't we?" argued her sister Khryseis (the Okeanis goddess of the golden clouds of the sunset and golden springs)._

_Adam flinched and sunk even lower in his chair at the mention of 'traitor'._

_"But **Luke** sacrificed himself to save the world!" exclaimed Lieutenant Zeta (Silena Beuregard)._

_"And what's the difference between them? Luke only had to sacrifice himself to save the world because that was the only option left. This boy has already realised his mistake and turned around before it was too late! If anything he deserves a second chance more than Luke!" exclaimed Ouranos (primordial of the sky)._

_Everyone on Valkyrie's side silenced, unable to think of a comeback. It was a very good point._

_"So we agree that the boy gets a second chance in the Legion, yes?" asked Chaos._

_"No. I don't think he should be a fighter, let that be his punishment." said Valkyrie firmly, wanting Adam Colton to at least be a bit punished._

_"What if he learns the art of healing?" suggested Themis (titaness of Law)._

_"Maybe he could heal at the cost of taking a wound?" put forward Eris._

_"No! That's too harsh." protested Eos (__titaness of dawn)._

_"How about he can heal at the cost of a wound until it is decided that he has served his punishment, after which point, he can freely heal?" asked Eros (Primordial of procreation)._

_Everyone nodded, agreeing to the idea. Although Valkyrie wasn't completely satisfied._

_"So in 50 years or so, we shall hold another court service to judge if Adam has served his punishment, until then, he shall learn healing at the cost of a wound." announced Chaos. "Any protests?"_

_No one disagreed, so Chaos passed the sentence, disappearing with Adam to a private part in the Void._

_Cyclone's dream slowly dissolved as he re-awoke._

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Peter Parker at Stark Towers

**Chapter 16: ****Peter Parker at Stark Towers**

**Tubble: I wish I could PM you! **

**NataliaLeijon, I've PMed you.**

**This chapter has a TFIOS spoiler - just a warning.**

**Apologies for the late update, I have been having exams :( **

_**CYCLONE -**_

_Just as Cyclone thought the dream was fading, it swam back into focus._

_Chaos stood in front of a different boy, this one was tall, with dark hair and water blue eyes. He wore a loose white muscle shirt and basketball shorts; he sat calmly on a cushioned seat in front of Chaos. His brow furrowed in confusion at Chaos' words, and Cyclone slowly began to hear what he was saying._

_"I'm sorry sir, you want me to join your army thing? I mean no disrespect but why the fuck would you want me?"_

_It was then that Cyclone noticed that one of his legs that sprouted from under his shorts, what amputated and in it's place was a metal leg. This must be a death trial. Death trials sounded so scary but in reality it was just what Chaos decided to do with you when you die. Most people lived in the Void, either in eternal bliss or eternal suffering, but if Chaos deemed you 'worthy enough' he would offer you a place in the Legion. It could only be a death trial because if it was the boy was alive and mortal, there would be no way that he would be speaking to Chaos, and if he was dead (properly), Chaos would have healed his leg._

_"Augustus Waters, you have gone through a great deal in your life and I believe you do not understand what I mean. I am not forcing you to join the Legion, I can't do that to anyone, I just think that you have proved yourself in your previous life honest, caring and yet fierce and persistent. I think you deserve a chance in the Legion if you are willing to take it."_

_Augustus seemed to consider what Chaos said, and nodded slowly. "With all due respect sir, I think I would like to stay in the...Void(?), I think that's what you called it, and live a peaceful life until...until" his voice faltered slightly "until Hazel has...arrived here. I'll decide what to do when she is with me, but I think it's very unlikely that that we would join the Legion."_

_"Wise decision Augustus, now if you would like to follow me then." Chaos took his arm._

Cyclone was a bit confused as to why Chaos chose to show the boy, Augustus, to him, maybe it was an accident, but he understood the first part. He smiled as he remembered Valkyrie, fiercely shouting down Pontus and some of the Primordials in his name. Boy, Valkyrie had nerve; Cyclone remembered once she had had an argument with Eros once (Primordial of Procreation) and won! Although, he reminded himself, in The Court, anyone, even the lowest ranking soldiers could say their views and argue with anyone, even Chaos, but few had the guts to do so.

His smile came into contact will Reaper's shoulder. His body was still clinging to him and he realised he must have fallen asleep like this. It only made him smile wider.

He gazed at Reaper's graceful face, he looked so peaceful when he slept. And, to be honest, that was the only time he _ever _looked peaceful- when he was awake...now that was a different story.

Reaper seemed to sense him watching him, and he slowly started to stir. He looked up at Cyclone, his eyes still half closed.

"You 'kay now?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah."

* * *

_**PETER PARKER -**_

Peter stood nervously in the lobby of of Stark towers. Tony Stark himself had requested him to come and see him, well it wasn't really a 'request', even Peter knew that S.H.I.E.L.D didn't send out 'requests'. It was a demand.

There was no one at the reception desk, so Peter was unsure what to do. Did he wait here until someone came to speak to him? How long would he be waiting for?

A strange voice echoed around the lobby, startling Peter from his thoughts. It was coming from the speaker above the lift, but sounded computer generated yet slightly British.

"Good morning sir, I assume you are Mister Parker here to see Mr Stark for your 10am appointment?"

Peter blinked. "Uh, yes? Yeah I am."

"Good to see you here so promptly Mister Parker, I have alerted Mr Stark and you can go up, but you may have to wait a moment until he is ready to proceed with your appointment."

The lift opened, prompting Peter to step inside. He did so, still slightly confused, his mind working quickly as he tried to work out what it was that was talking to him.

"Are you...an artificial intelligence system?" after racking his brains, that seemed like the most logical solution.

"Yes I am sir, Mr Stark created me and I am named J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Wow." Peter was very impressed, he had heard all about Tony Stark's amazing mind and skills, but creating an artificial intelligence system? That was totally awesome. The lift doors closed and the lift smoothly started ascending the many floors.

Peter took this opportunity to look at the buttons on the lift door, he was stunned to find that "FUCK THERE'S 93 FLOORS IN THIS THING?".

And Peter was rather amused to hear J.A.R.V.I.S' response "Kindly refrain from using any sort of language like that around Captain Rodgers, sir, he does not appreciate it".

That was the moment when he realised that he was going to be meeting _the Avengers.**The Avengers, the superheroes who saved New** **York**. _The superheroes that were all over the news and headlines for weeks. He was actually. Meeting them.

The doors slid open and there was a brown, leather sofa which Peter assumed he should sit on but he wasn't su-

"Please take a seat Mister Parker.". J.A.R.V.I.S said.

He did so and noted that near the sofa was one of those 'kitchen island' things that looked like it contained snacks and had a coffee maker, a toaster, a microwave and other necessary electrical kitchen appliances.

A door slid open to Peter's right, he could see a corridor behind it that probably lead to some bedrooms.

Instead of seeing Tony Stark or one of the Avengers, out strode a teenage girl, with long black hair; a silk spaghetti red top; tight, black jeans; kick-ass leather boots; and a daunting looking black cloak that was lined with red.

She strode across the area with the sofa to a door on the opposite side, pushed it open and banged on the third door along.

"Oi! Open up thickheads, we got work to do." she paused, "Is Cyclone ok now? Did the time travel affect him at all?"

Peter was so confused.

A voice from a different room along the corridor yelled "Yo, pipe down Val, some of us are trying to sleep"

She snorted "Well too ba-"

She was interrupted by an outraged voice from the other side of the door she banged. "YOU WERE FUCKING TIME TRAVELLING? WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS? ARE YOU OK? WHO DID IT?"

A muffled boy's voice from inside replied "Shut up, I'm fine and now leave me to sleep."

A door slid open behind the girl and in the doorway stood an unimpressed teenage boy. He looked just as imposing as the girl, even if he was wearing purple pyjamas and his blonde hair was ruffled and his blue eyes heavy with sleep.

"Was that really necessary Val?"

"Absolutely." she said firmly.

Who were these weird teenagers that lived in Stark Towers? Who time travelled? Now that was weird for _Peter,_ an he was fucking Spiderman.

"You could have just teleported in there to tell them, no need to wake the rest of us up." He was leaning against the doorframe looking annoyed.

"I thought these rooms were soundproof," She shook her head looking disappointed "And you know what they're like, I didn't want to walk in on them 'doing it'".

"Wouldn't be the first time." came a muffled reply from the room.

The boy with blonde hair laughed."If I heard the rumours correctly, then Cyclone was sent back in time yesterday so I doubt they would be shagging."

"You never know with them." she mumbled, and then frowned. "Who told you that? It was supposed to be a secret until Cyclone told everyone."

"Tony. You didn't actually expect Stark to keep a secret right? You did read his file before we came here?" The boy wrapped his arms round the girl, who cursed at Tony.

"Fucking Stark" she muttered under her breath. She then seemed to notice Peter for the first time.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Peter winced under the glare from both the boy and the girl. He was unsure how to respond.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any more absurd, a girl appeared in the other corridor, out of thin air. Literally, she wasn't there one moment and then she was there the next.

She also wore a cloak, it was long and multi coloured, covering her clothes, which were an offending tone of pink. She made a weird teenager squeal-ly noise.

"OH MY GODS GUYS! YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS!" she ran down the corridor, squealing.

Gods?

The girl in a black cloak wriggled out of the boys hold, only to disappear and appear next to the other girl."What?"

The lift slid open suddenly and out walked Natasha and Clint. "What's going on? Who are you?" Clint questioned looking at Peter.

"No clue." shrugged the blonde boy.

"That's Peter Parker." replied Natasha instantly.

"Who?" frowned Clint.

"Don't worry. Now ENCHANTRESS! WHAT'S GOING ON?" she yelled at the multi coloured cloak girl.

Enchantress? What a weird name.

"YOU KNOW STORM RIGHT? RIGHT, SHE WENT TO ASGARD WITH THOR!" the girl yelled excitedly.

Black-cloak girl looked confused. "And...?"

"YOU KNOW LOKI RIGHT? RIGHT, THEY'RE GOING OUT! SHE'S GOT HIM AS A BOYFRIEND!"

Clint looked appalled. "_What? _You mean to tell me that Storm, is going out with that crazy-ass mother fucker that tried to destroy New York?"

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome? Storm's finally got a boyfriend!" Enchantress skipped around happily.

"Good for her!" grinned the blonde boy.

Now Peter was so confused, it felt like his head was going to explode. He knew about Loki, the alien invasion thing that happened in New York was kinda hard to miss, and he had researched Loki and found him in Norse Mythology. Peter had thought that 'Loki' was just maybe a stage name, but with these people were talking about 'Asgard' as though it was real, were they implying that the Gods were real too? Is that why they said 'oh my _Gods'?_ Also, he couldn't help but agree with Clint, who would want to go out with the insane villain guy who tried to lead an alien invasion onto the Earth and destroy it?

"Wait they're going out? Blizzard's gonna be so jel, I swear everyone knows that he's got a crush on her." another door slid open and out walked a girl with flaming red hair, in a black jumpsuit.

And what was with all their strange names?

Clint burst out. "But I don't see why any one would even like Loki!"

"What's this about Loki?" In walked Tony Stark. "Oh, hey Peter good to see you here."

All eyes turned to Peter, who shrank slightly under all their gazes.

**Sorry guest, ****about the Leo thing, I didn't judge very well what was going to happen in this chapter. But don't worry, there will be some Leo! Just wait until next chapter, or the next, but there will _definitely _be some Leo somewhere!**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 17: No Title

**Chapter 17: Too Many Unrelated Things Happen in This Chapter to Give It a Title**

**In response to SnowLeapord (guest): Don't worry! We are no where near the end! There will be plenty of action in Camp Haven, in a fast approaching chapter, possibly this one, Cyclone and Genius go back to Camp Haven to make the Chaos cabin and check on the Commanders and see if Commander Omega (Theseus) is behaving hismelf.**

**Tubble: :D Ok sounds cool to me, there may be some Sherlock and Leo, But tell me who you want me to put Leo with! **

**swaggy: I thank you so much for your very imformative and sophisticated review. Your input has been greatly valued.**

**WARNING! FROZEN SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_**CAMP HAVEN -**_

Commander Omega (Theseus) soon got over his sulkiness, even if Lieutenant Delta (Orion) didn't. They had both decided to stay in the Poseidon Cabin with the new Poseidon kids; Lieutenant Omega (Pirithous), decided to stay with the Zeus kids in Cabin One; Commander Omicron (Zach Goode), stayed with the Horai Cabin (the Goddesses of seasons and law who Guarded the gates of Olympus) because he wasn't really sure where to go; Lieutenant Omicron (Gabrielle Bishop) stayed in the Aphrodite Cabin and befriended Piper in particular; Commander Delta (Achilles) went with Pirithous to the Zeus Cabin because he hadn't been a demigod so wasn't sure where to go either; Commander Ksi (King Arthur) stayed in the Ares Cabin; and Lieutenant Ksi (Zoë Nightshade) stayed once again in the Artemis Cabin with the hunters.

Because the demigods ate in Cohorts not Cabins, the Commanders and Lieutenants sat together on a separate table at mealtimes. It was the evening before Cyclone, Mastermind and Genius were due to return to Camp Haven and the demigods and Legions of Chaos Commanders and Lieutenants were eating dinner. They were well aware of the eyes from all of Camp Half Blood watching them, but they carried on talking normally anyway.

"Did you hear what Nirvana said to Blossom the other day?"

"Yeah! Apparently Blizzard is going to ask out Storm!"

"I though Blizzard liked Blossom?"

"Yeah but Blossom is with Marauder so Blizzard gave up, you know how close they are."

"Oh yeah, I heard that they were married in their previous life."

"Aren't Nirvana and Soldier on a mission with the Sigma Division?"

"No, they finished it a couple of days ago, like just before we were teleported to this planet.

Out of no where, there was a flash and two cloaked figures stood next to the Legion's table. Their cloaks were silver and both had the Greek letter Zeta on them and one had the letter **C**, showing their rank as Commander, the other had an **L**, showing their rank as Lieutenant.

Lieutenant Zeta giggled "This is awesome, I can't believe we're doing this."

She was obviously feminine due to her petite form and the other was obviously masculine, with very broad shoulders and a bare, thick muscled chest.

Commander Ksi stood up. "Commander and Lieutenant Zeta, state your purpose of being on the first planet."

Commander Zeta snorted, "Stop being so bossy Ksi, you are the same rank as me."

Commander Omega smirked and whispered loudly "This is gonna be good!"

"Why?" asked one of the campers.

"Divisions Ksi and Zeta are _very_ competitive and they have this friendly-sometimes-not-so-friendly rivalry."

Lieutenant Zeta laughed "I would say that it's just the commanders that have a rivalry." She calmly sat down next to Lieutenant Ksi (Zoë).

"Anyway, why are you here?" asked Zoë.

"Well-"

"Wait, are they not gonna fight?" interrupted Theseus, pouting. Commanders Zeta and Ksi had sat down, but not before glaring at each other.

"Shut up, I wanna hear why they're here!" called out Gabrielle.

"We have some news on...Percy Jackson!" grinned Commander Zeta.

Gasps flew round the camp. These mysterious people had information on their missing hero?

"But first, I think we should tell you who we are. I am Lieutenant Zeta, but was previously known as...Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite!" She pulled back her hood to reveal a very attractive girl will long blond hair and blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"SILENA!" Clarrise barged though the demigods and pulled her into a tight hug.

"And I think you can guess who I am, Commander Zeta, once known as...Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

**(A/N: A friendly reminder that only the Alphas ****know each other's identities, so the commanders and lieutenants have no idea if Percy Jackson is Cyclone or that he is even in the Legion. And another reminder that it is only the Alphas that have to keep their identities secret, so the soldiers are free for reveal who they are at will.)**

* * *

**_ASGARD-_**

Storm and Loki lay on their backs staring at the beautiful skyline of Asgard.

"It's kind of weird talking to you." remarked Loki.

"How so?" frowned Storm.

"You know like, everything about me already."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Storm blushed as she realised it was true.

"So, I guess its your turn to tell me a bit about yourself. Seeing as we've already skipped the part where I talk about my life."

"Um. I'm Storm, rank Alpha Elite, been in the Legion of Chaos for about 400 years-"

"No tell me about _you. _What's your backstory?_ Why _are you in the Legion of Chaos? And what exactly is the Legion of Chaos?"

"I-" Storm's voice faltered as she remembered her childhood.

"I was originally from the 38th Galaxy. There are... about 120 galaxies and Asgard, your planet, is in the first galaxy. I was born into the Royal family of a place named Norway, my given name is Elsa Arendelle."

"Your given name?"

"The name my parents named me."

"Ah, I see."

He wrapped his arms round her waist as she continued talking and a furious blush silently crept along her face.

"Please do continue"

"I was cursed at birth to have power over snow and winter, but I was never taught how to use them. One day when I was eight, I was playing with my sister Anna, when I accidentally struck her with my powers and she turned ice-cold, we feared that she would die."

Tears stared to trickle down he face.

"We went to seek help and we were told that the only way to try and cure her would be to remove all of her memories of my powers and keep me as far away from her as possible. It broke my heart as we grew up over the next seven years, she would beg for me to play with her and I would wish that I could, but I had to ignore her for her own safety. From _me. _Because I was a _monster."_

She buried her head in his chest as sobs racked her body.

"Then, my parents died and as I was the next in line to the throne, when I turned 18, I had to become queen and rule over the kingdom. But my powers were getting worse and I could not control them. On the night of my coronation, I lost my temper with my sister because she wanted to marry some random guy she had just met and accidentally revealed my powers to all of the people at the ball. I fled the kingdom, I could not bear to face all those people staring at me like I was some sort of animal, a witch. Unfortunately as I left for the mountain, seeking isolation, I set a horrible winter upon the land, I did not realise it though. My sister tried to find me in the moutains where I had built my ice palace. but I freaked out because at that point in time, I only knew how to create ice, not how to get rid of it. How would I ever be able to get rid of the eternal winter? I once again struck my sister, but I did not realise I had done done so, I told her to go back, that I could not do anything and she should return to ruling the kingdom. Then the guy that my sister wanted to marry captured me and it turned out that the only reason why he wanted to marry Anna was so that he could get to the throne. He told me Anna was dead and that it was my fault, whilst I had broken down with grief, he tried to kill me. But it turned out Anna was still alive, just, and she sacrificed herself to to save me. Just as he was about to kill me, she stood in his way and stopped the sword by blocking it with her body, which had, at that point turned to ice."

Loki could feel his shirt lowly soaking with tears, but he didn't mind, he hugged her tighter.

"My sister...had turned into an ice sculpture...and it was _all my fault._ Because, I had struck her with my ice powers and now she was made of ice."

"Shhh shh, it got better didn't it?" asked Loki, comfortingly, hoping that it did.

"Yeah, I guess, she turned back into a human, because she had perfumed an act of true love, she sacrificed herself for me. And it was _love _that could thaw away the ice and snow."

Loki smiled "See, there you go, it got a lot better."

Storm rested her head on her hands and looked at him. She was now lying on top of him, stomach to stomach. "Yeah." She grinned "And Anna punched that guy in the face and we got rid of him and put him in a prison cell. Well a prison cell on a boat which was taking him back to his own part of Norway, far away from us."

Loki laughed "She punched him in the face? She sounds a bit like you."

"Oi!" she protested pushing herself off him and sticking her tongue out.

"So mature." muttered Loki.

"Like you're any better, you are the God of Mischief for crying out loud!"

Loki rolled his eyes and then said thoughtfully. "Why were you cursed at birth?"

"I-" Storm stopped. She had never actually thought of that. "I don't know."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You never found out?"

"No, that was my previous life, so once I joined the Legion, I did my best not to think about it."

Loki stood up suddenly, pulling her with him.

"Hey! Wait, what are you doing?"

"_We _are going to find out _why _you were cursed at birth." he grinned wickedly.

"Wait no. Loki you can't just-"

"Yes I can" He sang, not listening to her.

* * *

**_STARK TOWERS -_**

"Hi?" said Peter nervously. There were several pairs of eyes on him, three of them were Avengers and four of them were teenagers, two wearing cloaks and two wearing what appeared to be pyjamas.

Tony had gone over to the kitchen island thing and started to eat some of the marshmallows on the counter top.

"Oh, guys meet the latest addition to the Avengers."

"What?" Peter exclaimed.

Tony looked at him, confused. "Oh yeah sorry, I forgot to send you the briefing, but basically, we want you on the team."

"But he's just a kid?" Steve had appeared through the lift and looked startled to see them discussing a _teenager_ joining the Avengers.

"So are they!" huffed Peter gesturing to the other teenagers in the room.

The girl in the black cloak chuckled, which was very weird actually (a girl chuckling?). "Kid, we are not children. Even the youngest of us is way older than Steve."

Peter gulped and then looked back at Tony. "As he said. Why would you want me anyway? I'm just a _kid."_

At this point in time, two more people entered the room, one of which immediately collapsed on the sofa next to Peter.

The blonde boy in purple pyjamas prodded him. "Get up Cyclone, you were in bed a moment ago, I doubt you need to be lying on the sofa and scaring the poor kid next to you."

The boy next to Peter waved his hand with his middle finger up at the blonde boy and said "Shuddup, I was time travelling yesterday I think I deserve this spot on the sofa- wait what did you say?"

He lifted his head, his green eyes were still heavy with sleep and looked curiously at Peter.

"Whats he doin' here?"

Tony continues as if there hadn't been an interruption. "We want you the team because we are well aware that you are Spiderman."

The red haired girl looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "He's Spiderman now is he?"

"Awesome! You're Spiderman? Thats cool wait who is Spiderman again?" The boy next to him on the sofa said, Cyclone.

The other newly entered boy sat down next to him. He was scary, completely clad in black even though he appeared to have just gotten out of bed. He rolled his eyes at the one called Cyclone. "Chaos briefed us on all the superheros on the first planet, weren't you listening?"

"Sort of. It was kind of a boring meeting. Was he the one who could set himself on fire like Leo?"

"No that was the Human Torch, one of the Fantastic Four. Who's Leo?" replied the one in a black cloak.

"Don't worry. So what can Spiderman do then?" Cyclone asked Peter.

**Please Review!**


End file.
